Who will help our hero?
by GygyFr
Summary: It's based of what could happen after the end of season 3. Gabby just found Katya's lifeless body and found Matt in the bathroom badly injured, almost dead. Time is running out! Will Kelly and Gabby do everything to save and rebuild his life? Will they be strong enough? Lot of Dawsey, and friendships Casey/Severide and Dawson/Severide. Sorry for my english (not my natural langage)
1. Found

_This is coming right after the end of season 3. Gabriela Dawson was at Matthew Casey's home to tell him something. When she knocked on the door, it was opened. On entering the apartment, she walked slowly into the main room yelling his name. Arriving in the kitchen, she saw Katya's lifeless body._

Gabby was terrorized by what she saw. A woman was lying there, in the kitchen of Casey's apartment. She approached to determine if she was dead. And that was the case. She pulled out her phone et called her brother.

« Hey sis, what's up ?

-You have to come to Matt's apartment. One of the girls is dead.

-I'll be there in five minutes. And Casey ?

-I have checked the main room and the kitchen. May I check the other room ?

-You can but don't touch anything, understood ?

-Yeah ».

She had to make sure that Matt was here or not. She hung up and handed her phone in the pocket. She inspected the other rooms one by one. The bedroom? Nobody. Severide's bedroom? Still no trace of him. A single, last piece to check: the bathroom. In reaching it, she tried to push the door, but something was blocking it. Her anxiety grew, she felt her heart beating faster and lowder in her chest. She had to force the door a little bit.

« Oh my god! »

Her blood run cold. There was blood almost everywhere: on the walls, on the floor, everywhere. And in the middle of this chaos, the unthinkable: Matt's body.

« Matt! »

She rushed at him to see if he was alive. He was cold and pale. Her hands were shaking but despite this, she put her fingers on his carotid and one of her hand on his chest.

 _One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Oh god... Only thirty beats per minute?_

His pulse was weak and he was not breathing. She immediately took her phone again and called 911.

« I... I need an ambulance as quickly as possible to lieutenant Matthew Casey's apartment! He is seriously wounded! »

She didn't hung up. No time. She left her phone reach the floor and got down to Casey. She had to keep his heartbeat and his breathing still by performins CPR. She was crying.

« Please Matt, stay with me! Don't give up! »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Molly's, everyone was still partying. Severide rose from the bar.

« What ? You're leaving already ? But you just drank a beer !

-I know Hermann but I'm exhausted. Tough shift you know.

-Fair enough. Rest well Severide.

-You too Hermann ».

He went back to his car, and began to take the road to the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The five minutes before she heard the sirens of an ambulance and the police seemed an eternity. She was almost out of breath but she didn't care. The most important was to keep Matt alive.

« Come on... »

The door opened slowly.

« Gabby ? »

Antonio took his gun and entered the apartment.

« Gabby, you are in ? »

Gabby didn't have reacted.

« Come on Matt, hang on, please ! »

Antonio and the paramedics who were following him moved toward the voice they heard.

« Oh god, Gabby, Matt ! »

Gabby recognized Chout's voice. But she continued her work. He approached her and Casey soon as possible, knocking Antonio in the same time.

« I'm... Fine, but... Matt... He was wounded in the chest... Weak pulse... No breathing... I think all the blood is to him... More than ten minutes... Try to keep his heartbeat... ».

As she spoke, Chout tried to intubate Casey.

« I can't intubate him. His jaw is broken.

-Do a tracheo then.

-I... I don't know how to do this...

-Switch with me on three. One, two, three ».

They switched their place and Gabby grabbed a sclapel to do an incision on his neck. Then she passed an ET tube in the trachea and the other paramedic began to pump air in his lungs. She grabbed a stetoscope and Chout stopped compressions.

« It's in, but he had both punctured lungs ».

Without hesitation, Chout grabbed two syringes and planted them one after another into Casey's chest. Gabby sighed with relief when two air squeaks were heard. After that, they inspected his body in order to find other injuries.

« He has broken ribs, serious cuts on his leg and on his forehead. Possible head trauma ».

He took his penlight and opened Casey's eyes.

« Pupils are equal but not reactive. Must bleed in his brain ».

Gabby placed patches to monitor his vitals.

« He's bradycardic ».

Gabby began again CPR to maintain his heartrate to a stable level, paying attention to the two syringes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Approaching the house, Severide saw the flashing lights of an ambulance.

 _What the hell ?_

He parked, get out of his car, closed the door and ran up to the apartment. The door was wide open.

« Matt ? What's happening ? »

Antonio was there. He prevented him from going further.

« Severide, you can't enter.

-Antonio please, I have to. Please I... I have to ».

Antonio sighed and after thirty seconds, he let him go inside.

« Bathroom ».

He went directly to the place that has indicated Gabby's brother. Upon reaching the door, he didn't expect what he saw.

« Oh... My god... ».

Blood... Bood Everywhere... Gabby... Chout... A paramedic he didn't know... And among all these hands, Matt.

« Matt ! »

Chout was preparing an IV on Matt, while Gabby continued compressions and the EMT named McGan continued to bag him.

« Severide, go get a gurney. He needs to go to the hospital quickly ».

But he didn't move. He was totaly paralized.

« Severide ! Gurney ! Now ! Hurry ! »

Severide shook his head and looked Chout. He ran as fast as he could to the ambo for the gurney and wth the help of Antonio, they went into the bathroom.

« Immediately put on the gurney, you keep compressions on him okay ?

Gabby could only nod.

« On three. One, two, three ! »

They began to lift him.

« Oh stop ! »

They rested.

« His basin seems fractured, and it's not stable.

-What do we do ?

-Severide, slip the stretcher under Matt while we put him on his right side. And then, we lift him ».

Everyone obeyed.

« We're good. We take him immediately to Chicago Med.

-I'll stay here. This is a crime scene and I can't leave it like that. Keep me informed sis ?

-We'll do Antonio. Don't worry.

-Thank you Kelly ».

He ran to the back of the ambulance and pulled out his phone to text Boden : everyone in Chicago Med. Matt is seriously injured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Molly's, people began to leave. Only stayed the guys of 51. Everyone laughed. Boden felt his phone buzz.

 _Donna is wondering where I am !_

He grabbed his phone.

 _Severide ? He forgot something at the bar ?_

Then he began to read the text and his face turned white. Hermann, who looked at him, was worried.

« What is it chief ? »

Everyone stopped laughing and turned to thier chief.

« It's Severide. He asks to join him in Chicago Med. It's Casey ».

Without another word and fast, everyone left the bar and ran toward the cars. Hermann closed the bar and did the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Gabby... We have to put pressure on the wound while performing CPR ».

Chout held a big gauze to Gabby, who took it with one hand and put it on the wound, continuing her work. She was scheduled for one thing now : save her love, the father of her unborn baby. Chout made another way and prepared several bags of blood that was at his disposal. Fortunately, the apartment isn't far from the hospital.

« We're losing him ! »


	2. Lost my heart

_« Gabby... We have to put pressure on the wound while performing CPR »._

 _Chout held a big gauze to Gabby, who took it with one hand and put it on the wound, continuing her work. She was scheduled for one thing now : save her love, the father of her unborn baby. Chout made another way and prepared several bags of blood that was at his disposal. Fortunately, the apartment isn't far from the hospital._

 _« We're losing him ! »_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severide and Gabby had their worst fear came true : Matt's heart stopped.

« I hope I'm wrong...

-What ? What is it ? Asked Severide, tears in his eyes.

-If his heart stopped, it's probably because the object that made this injury has touched his heart. I have to place a drain ».

Without waiting, Chout realized an incision between two ribs on the left side of Matt and inserted a chest tube. An uninterrupted flow of blood slapped the floor and Chout.

« Damnit, it's his heart ! Gabby don't stop compressions ! We can't shock him. If he was shot and the bullet is still in his heart or elsewhere, a shock could cause more damage. McGan, how much longer ?

-Two more minutes. There is a lot of trafic this night because of the baseball match.

-And... And epinephrine ? Chout ? It can work ?

-Yeah, we can try ».

Chout reached the kit to get out an epi-syringe and injected it into the IV. But no reaction. Still no pulse. The ambulance stopped and McGan opened the gates. Immediately, the ambo was stormed by doctors.

« 35 years old firefighters wounded in the chest. In cardiac arrest since two minutes, no breathing on scene. Lost a lot of blood, I think at least a half, probably more. Possible head trauma and multiples injuries. Compressions since more than ten minutes and tracheostomy made on scene. Two ways of fluids and blood, chest tube and both lungs punctured ».

A doctor tried to keep Gabby away from Matt's body. But she was hanging on his chest. She didn't want to leave him.

« Let...Let us save him Gabby ».

But despite what Kelly has told, she continued. She had images on her head. Almost a year ago, she realized the same thing on Shay, but she couldn't save her. Today, she wanted to do everything to save him.

« Gabby ! »

Severide grabbed her and she struggled against him. She was screaming and crying while doctors took him in emergency surgery in the ER. Now, she looked doctors trying to save her love.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

In the OR, It was organized. A cardiothoracic surgeon was there, Halstead and Tramble too.

« I want x-rays and a full scan before beginning. And where is this damn bypass ? »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severide tried to hold Gabby to prevent faintness. A doctor had a saw in his hand.

« Oh my god ! What they... They...

-They need to open his chest, explained Chout. To find the bleeding and repair the damage.

-Why... is he not on bypass ? He... His brain will be deprived of oxygen ! Said Gabby.

-Gabby... Doctors are working on it. Look ».

Chout pointed a machine that looked like a dialysis. They began to put him on and all the doctors looked the monitors. He had a blood pressure. Very low but there was one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The priority was to stop the bleeding.

« Here are the scan and x-rays results.

-I can't read them. Halstead ?

-I'm on it ».

Halstead began to read the x-rays.

« So, we have a skull fracture at the frontal, occipital and left temporal, as well as his jaw... C5 vertebra... all his ribs and his sternum... Both lungs are punctured, heart muscle seems to have been touched by the sternum but not by the bullet... Wait, I found the bullet !

-Yeah, me too. Right next to the heart... We shouldn't miss it. What else ?

-Hum... L4 and L5 vertebrae are broken and are not stable, as well as his left hip, and it seems to have a sprained wrist. Damn, he was tortured to death...

-For the moment, the patient is not dead. We try to save his life. We can't remove the bullet, we must first stop the bleeding. And the scan ?

-I just... Oh man...

-Halstead, I can't read your mind.

-Yeah sorry... He has a swelling in the frontal lobe and a hematoma in the occipital lobe... His spleen exploded, swellings near the three broken vertebrae... that's all I see.

-Right. Tramble, I need you call the cardiothoracic surgeon who will take his shift after mine. I think this operation will take a while. Page the neurosurgeon and find replacements for everyone here.

-I'm on it ».

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tramble left the OR and was stopped by Kelly and Gabby.

« How is he ? Please, tell me...

-Very bad. I can't promise anything, but if he makes it, it will be a miracle ».

She continued her way to call for backup. Severide and Gabby had remained still, motionless, mouth open. No sound came but tears rolled down their cheeks.

« I have to call his sister.

-Yeah ».

She searched his pockets but couldn't find her cell.

« Kelly, can you give me your phone ? I think I let mine on scene.

-Yeah, there ».

She dialed the number and walked away a little of Severide.

« Hallo ?

-Violet ?

-It's you Gabby ?

-Yes. Mom is home ?

-No, she is in San Francisco. Why ?

-Can you give me his phone number please ? It's urgent.

-Yeah.

-Thanks Violet ».

She hung up and dialed the number that Violet gave her.

« Hallo ?

-Christie, I know that you are in San Fransisco but you have to come down in Chicago Med now.

-Gabby ? What's happening ?

-I... I found Matt at home and... He was full of blood and...

-Don't say another word. I'm on my way ».

She hung up and collapsed. She was crying endlessly.

« Gabby ! »

It was Boden and the other firefighters. Chief took her in his arms and saws all the blood that was on her.

« It's... This is Matt's blood ? »

All Gabby could do was to nod.

« He... When I got here... bathed in his blood... He wasn't breathing ! During transport his heart stopped and I was scared. It didn't restart... I can't lose him... Not like this, not now... »

She collapsed again. All firefighters were completely lost. One of them, morever their lieutenant, was currently loosing his life in surgery. Minutes, hours passed, but still nothing. No surgeon, nobody has passed through the door of the OR.

« The year 1999 was the best year we've had at the Academy.

-Yeah ?

-Uh hu... That year, we had 100% success rate in the final exam.

-And ? It had happened many time right ? So why the best year ? Asked Otis.

-That's ture, but not this way Otis. At the beginning, they were 47. It's expected that some of them give up in the early days because it's hard, but none of them has dropped. After the written test, all the battalion chiefs were called to the Academy. I had just promoted on the head of 51, and this was the first time I saw the teachers completely stunned. All the recruits had at least 94 points and nine of them had 100.

-No way chief ! Having someone with 100 points is already rare, but nine ? Said Hermann.

-And it's not all the story. Teachers wanted to test their physical all mental strength in a single exercise to achieve as a team. And they needed help. We decided to create a huge fire in an abandonned building with five floors and thirty apartments, doomed to destruction. We dispersed 64 mannequins of different sizes, different weights in the apartments, corridors and elevators. We installed smoke devices, fire devices... Then, the aim of the exercise was explained to them : team work to get out all mannequins of the building with the equipement they had.

-And... It happened as you expected ?

-Better than that. We gave the kickoff, and we understood that all the recruits will be both successfull this exercise but also the final test ».

All firefighters listened carefully to the story of their chied. Boden smiled.

« The recruits had formed six teams : five realized search and rescue, and one remained outside to recieve mannequins, help to the site supervision and do a triage with the paramedics. In thirty minutes, they had released all mannequins, no injuries among the recruits, no skidding. We were open-mouthed. On the 47 recruits, two have caught our eyes : they were inside the building and assured leadership. They had the two best scores I've ever seen in my career, and they had and still have the two speedest record on the final exam.

-They have to make a great career on the job ! Perhaps we know them ?

-They are our two lieuntenants. Severide and Casey ».

Boden looked Severide, and he watched him too. Kelly could see the pride in his chief's eyes. Everyone was speechless. Their two lieutenants were two of the best firefighters in Chicago.

Hours passed again, and firefighters were trying to not think about Casey, but it was impossible. They were on edge. After eight hours of unbearable waiting, a doctor finally arrived to give some news. Everybody stood up.


	3. Come back

_Hours passed again, and firefighters were trying to not think about Casey, but it was impossible. They were on edge. After eight hours of unbearable waiting, a doctor finally arrived to give some news. Everybody stood up._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« You are here for Matthew Casey ?

-Yes doctor. He is fine ? He... He is fine ?

-I would like to say yes, but I can't. The operation isn't over, but we have to do a rotation to avoid surgical mistakes.

-So... How it looks then ? He will be OK ?

-The bullet that hit your friend wasn't our main problem. His ribcage failed, and his ribs and sternum punctered both lungs and the heart. He also had several fractures, includind swellings and a huge hematoma on his brain. He lost a lot of blood but we were able to stop the bleeding and with transfusion, his blood pressure is rising gradually. But I fear for the future.

-I... I don't understand ».

Gabby was beginning to have tears in her eyes again. The doctor took a deep breath.

« I don't know if we can restart his heart. And even if we can, it will be very low. We will have to let him in the CCU to let his lungs and heart heal and regain strength. This will be long, and probably painfull. But if he survives the operation and the next 72 hours, I think he should heal ».

The doctor left, but the firefighters remained standing.

Six more hours passed, and nothing. The anxiety was growing again. The coffee machine was already empty, but nobody had the stregth to eat. Gabby gasped when she felt someone was approaching her.

« Gabby...

-Christie ».

The two women hugged each other, for support.

« Sorry, I couldn't arrive before. Still no news?

-Not since the last time ».

The other firefighters were watching a black and empty eye.

« Um ... Guys, meet Christie, Matt's sister ».

Christie did what she could to have a slight smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Where am I ? I... I don't know where I am...

« Casey! »

Casey was inside a bed when he opened his eyes. A light blushed him and he finally blinked.

« Hey, wake up buddy! »

His vision was blurry, but he could recognize this voice. This, was not a possibility...

« Andy? »

Eyes fully opened, Matt saw a huge smile on the face above him.

« I see that you still remember me!

-Are you kidding? How could I forget you? You're my bestfriend! But... Why are you here?

-Don't you know?

-I... I was at home, and... there was a man with a gun...

-Yeah? And then?

\- He... Well... I don't know but I think he shot me, said Matt seeing his chest with some pain, but nothing happenned. Am I dead?

-Not for them », Andy said showing to Matt the OR.

They were now in the operating room. Casey was intubated and connected to different machines, while the surgeons were doing their best to treat him. The body of Matt was pale, his heart still hasn't an activity. But his mind was terrified by what he saw.

« You okay Matt?

-How? I am dead, man!

-And yet they are trying to save you!

-Why are you here then?

-I am here to convince you to stay among the living. You must live.

-And why I'll listen to you? I lost you, I lost Hallie, I lost my father, we almost lost Hadley and Vargas, Shay died too...

-But you have to live ».

Matt turned, surprised. He recognized that voice too. There were actually two people.

« Shay! Hallie! »

She fell into Matt's arms and he kissed her tenderly.

« Hallie... »

He had no words. Andy and Shay watched them with soft eyes.

« Hallie ... I have to stay here.

-No Matt, you must return to your place. With your family in the firehouse 51.

-Hallie, I can't ...

-Matt, you have Gabby, you have Severide, you have all these people around you! »

Matt didn't realize they had changed of place and were in the waiting room. All firefighters were there. Christie too. They seemed upset, and they were crying,...

« Gabby and Kelly are worried for you... You have no right to do this to them.

-But...

-Matt... We can wait you know. We are dead, you're not. You have to stay alive. For all of them ».

Hallie took Casey's hand and walked slowly to him.

« You must forgive Dawson, Matt.

-What?

-The fault she did. With the acid truck. You know, you've blamed her professionally and personally.

-This is not that Hallie ... I'm his lieutenant, and she is my candidate. This is breaking the law if we put ourselves together.

-The law says that you shouldn't be married. And you're not. Technically, you're the right. I even order you to get back together. You deserve to be.

-Casey, Shay continued, Dawson has always been there for you after Hallie's death, when you needed help with Andy's boys. She never judged you and she always loved you. And she still loves you.

-And I want to tell you something that you don't know and you don't have to know: she's pregnant of you. You have to stay alive, for her, for the baby ».

Opon-mouthed, Casey nodded slowly. He understood. He had to stay here in the real world.

« Buddy? Can you tell Heather, Ben and Griffin that I love them so strong for me please?

-Andy ... I think it's not necessary, they know that.

-Please.

-...Right.

-And ... You may say to all the firemen to remember me? »

Matt smiled. Shay spoke.

« Explain to Severide I don't blame him, and I love him strong. And Dawson that she continues like that! She's the best!

-Don't worry! I will tell him ».

He turned to Hallie. She took his face and kissed him warmly.

« I give you my approvement. For Dawson and you. You deserve to be together ».

He smiled. Casey felt a severe pain in the chest. As a strong electric shock that ran through it.

« Now you have to go ».

The light disappeared and darkness settled...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Family Matthew Casey?

-Yes ».

All firefighters said the same thing at the same time.

« I'm sorry but I have to speak only to his family.

-Doctor, his colleagues are his friends, and his friends are his family. If you have something to say, then say it to me here and now. They also need an answer ».

Chief Boden thanked Christie for these words.

« Fine. I suppose during rotation the doctor came to talk to you.

-Yes.

-So I will explain what we did to him ».

The doctor took a deep breath before continuing his sentence.

« He suffured great damage. He has a fracture skull in three places with a three-inch gash in his forehead, a grade III concussion with significant swelling in the frontal lobee, and a hematoma in his previous trauma which was a year and a half ago. We removed the hematoma but we can't do anything for the swelling. His ribcage failed because of the fracture of all his ribs and sternum. Two of his ribs punctured both lungs and his sternum touched the heart muscle. We repaired the damage, even if it took much time. The bullet wasn't a problem because it touched no vital organs. We also had to remove his spleen which had explosed. His C5, L4 and L5 vertebrae are broken. We had to insert a metal rod along his spine at the level of his lower back because the fracture wasn't stable, and if we didn't do this, he might have been paralyzed. His left hip is broken too, we had to fix it wasn't stable too, and his jaw is aslo broken. He has a big wound on the left leg and a sprained right wrist ».

Everyone had their hand on their mouth. The injuries were inoumerous.

« For his hip, we had to do an intramedullary rodding. It's a procedure used in fractures where a simple cast wouldn't be sufficient. We place a rod down the center of the bones to hold it in place. The recovery time is repairs down with the rod is much shorter than if we were to go with straight cast ».

Gabby, Christie and Kelly cried. This can't be possible. Matthew Casey was in really bad shape because of this fucking Nesbitt.

« To avoid the pain, we put him in an induced coma, and we did a spinal anesthesia. It's an anesthesia of the lower body to avoid too much pain with injecting an analgesic in the cerebrosinal fluid and this, temporarily. Similary, because of the ribcage failure and its consequences, we put him on ECMO, the time that his lungs and his heart are healed as they had been hit hard. It's a machine used to assist the ventilation when it's not enough to properly oxygenate the blood. A cannula collects the blood, a system removes carbon dioxyd, injects oxygen and another cannula rejects it into the bloodstream.

-So... It's serious...

-Yes... We put our best nurses on his case, but even for us, it's hard to see a patient in his state. I mean, I don't know how he manages to still be alive. He should be dead with this kind of injury. No offense you.

-We can see him ?

-I wouldn't recommend this at this time. He is hooked on a ventilator, the ECMO, two drains to promote fluids drainings, a Swan-Ganz catheter to monitor his heart vitals, a catheter to urinate, whoch he hasn't yet done, a NG tube to nourish him, heparin to prevent clottings, fluids to keep him hydrated and purify his bloodstream, morphine to relieve pain and a number of drugs to eliminate every possibility of infection and to keep him sedated, and blood to replace the one he lost.

-Oh... Oh god...

-I told you. His condition is highy critical. He was tranfered to the CCU.

-He... He has a chance to recover ?

-Yes.

-I rephrase my question : He has a chance to FULLY recover ?

-The next 72 hours will be critical, but if it happens, I think he can regain some of his functions, but certainly not entirely. In the best case, we will keep him sedated for at least a week, then we'll reduce sedation, see if he wakes up. And if this is the case, see his neurological and motor status.

-You... Do you think his injuries will prevent him to working ?

-Honestly yes. His neurological injuries are likely to be susbtantial, perhaps memory loss, partial or total, movement difficulties as well as breathing difficulty for quite a while. If he makes it, he will need help, a lot of help. And not just physically, but also mentally. That will depend of Matt and how determined he is. We monitors him very closely, always with a nurse at his side during the first three days.

-I... I still have to see him, said Gabby.

-Me too. We have to be with him. Always ».


	4. I'll be there for you

**Hey! Sorry I'm a little late for updating this story! I already wrote three other chapters, but I think I would like help from all of you to achieve this. Ideas are welcome, so text me if you have an idea!**

 **Guest: _"will you please make this a Dawson/severide romantic story?!"_ I already thought about that, and I think Severide can't do that to Matt, and neither Gabby. You'll understand after read this chapter :) **

**I'm pretty proud of this chapter, and the next one (will update soon, maybe in three day)!**

 **Thanks for reading it!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _-I... I still have to see him, said Gabby._

 _-Me too. We have to be with him. Always »._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabby looked at Kelly, then Matt and stroked his hair. He slept peacefully, with wires and tubes everywhere on his body. Tears streamed down her cheeks and Severide saw it, Gabby approached to comfort her.

« We have to be there for him Gabby.

-I Know. But see him like that... in this state... I have trouble... ».

Excruciating pain immobilized and made her cry out in pain.

« Gabby?

-It's nothing... Just a cramp Kelly... I'm fine.

-No, you're not going well, you're in pain.

-Kelly, I assure you it's nothing ».

He didn't believe her for a second. The doctor smiled without understanding why.

« How long are you pregnant? » said the doctor.

Gabby looked at Kelly and then faced the doctor.

« A month and a half. I was supposed to tell him when ... when I found him in the bathroom.

-And you didn't tell me?

-I didn't know! I discovered it before ... before finding Matt ... And if I knew and you knew, you would have repeated Matt.

-It's not knowing me. I can keep a secret. I knew for the proposal. Shay told me about when she helped him buy the ring you have in your finger. He asked me not to say anything, do I got suspicious?

-... No, she said after a few seconds.

\- See?

-Gabby, interrupted the doctor. I know you will not like this but cramps in the first trimester of pregnancy, it's a bad sign. I would like to see if all is well with the baby, you shouldn't ruin the news ».

Gabby looked at him in the eye. She herself knew that she was currently experiencing stress can be bad for the fetus. She nodded.

« You stay here while I exam Gabby Kelly?

-Yes. I stay with him. He has to have someone with him. That will make him probably beter ».

Dawson followed the doctor not without difficulty because of the pain that lacerated his stomach.

« I know the situation you are going through is very difficult to overcome, but it can harm the baby. I'll ask you a few questions before making an ultrasound.

-Go ahead, I have nothing to hide.

-When was the last time you... you slept with Matt? »

Gabby looked at the mouth wide open.

« I ask this to be sure that you are pregnant a month and a half.

-A month and a half ago exactly.

-And you know that when?

-I knew the night ...

-Don't say another word, I understood. No nausea, no vomiting?

-Yes. Twice. The first time was at the firehouse four days ago. I thought I had just caught a cold. The second time I was at the bar with my colleagues and I had nausea with the smell of pickles.

-You don't live with Matt? You are engaged to him if I understand ...

-It's complicated. The truth is, if I wanted to become a firefighter, he had to accept me in his team because he is the lieutenant in charge of the candidates. But a husband and wife cannot team up in the same truck and the same shift. So we have suspended our wedding and private life in order to succeed professionally. Whenever I can integrate Kelly's team, we will start again where we left off.

-And you never suspected anything?

-No!

-Well... When was your last period?

-Hum ... Now that you mention it ... Finally I didn't have noticed before but it's been a while since I don't have had my period ».

The doctor remained a silent stroke, and Gabby looked bleakly.

« What? .. It can be a problem?

-I don't know. I just hope I'm wrong about the cause of your problems. But if I'm not mistaken, this is rarely the case, you have to be hospitalized and monitored.

-What ?! No! I have to stay with Matt!

-Gabby, if my diagnosis is good, just being up can cause the loss of the baby! »

Gabby had tears in her eyes, but what the doctor had said left her speechless.

« Which means?

-Leave me make the ultrasound. And then we'll know what to do ».

Gabby lay on the table, lifted his shirt at her chest. The cream was cold. The doctor adjusted the probe on the abdomen. After a few minutes, a smile appeared on the doctor's face. There was a great noise.

« Anyway, I had the correct diagnosis ...

-... I... thought we could not hear the heart of a fetus before the second trimester.

-It's true. In fact you have a relatively rare case of denial. Watch ».

The doctor turned the screen towards Gabby. His eyes moved away at the sight of it.

« It is ... impossible! She expressed astonishment.

-The proof that yes ! I have seen a case like yours, but it was years ago. A woman had preeclampsia. She told us she was two months pregnant. But when we did the ultrasound, we realized that indeed she was two months pregnant, but there was another fetus which was larger. His brain had realized the second month of pregnancy, but not five months.

-It happens to me the same thing?

-Not the preeclampsia, but otherwise yes. You have a fetus that has about a month and a half, but you also have another feotus, older. In view of his size I would say at least seven months ».

Gabby was in shock.

« Seven months?

-There was something special seven months ago?

-He,... He proposed me again. The first time I could not answer because we had received a call and my,... My best friend died during that call,... So he remade his proposal. Tell me what is meant, cramps worry me.

-At 7 months of pregnancy may indicate premature labor, or early preeclampsia. That is why I want to hospitalize you. I can ensure you are in the same room with Matt.

-Okay, resigned Gabby.

-I will make the admission and ask a nurse to prepare you ».

He left the room, smiling and walked to the admissions office of CCU. Kelly was not far.

« Doctor! »

Kelly ran to him, and he turned to face him.

« Doctor, Gabby?

-She's fine but I will hospitalize her, at least for monitor him. I do the paperwork for her to be in the same room as Matt.

-There is a problem with the baby?

-You mean, with the babiES.

-What?

-She has a rare form of denial pregnancy. His body has adapted to pregnancy for the youngest, but didn't realize she was expecting another.

-I... I don't understand...

-She has another older fetus, at least seven months. And the youngest is about one and a half months.

-So... the youngest is not Matt...

-Yes... Gabby says it's him.

-But they wasn't together anymore!

-Was there an event that could have done that sleeping together?

-Well... There was this explosion in the ER. We were there and I was seriously injured. You believe that...

-It's possible, yes. For the occasion and release stress they could slept together yes.

-I can see her?

-Go up a floor, she is under exam room 4 for now ».

Severide ran up the stairs and knocked on the door of the exam room.

« Yes? »

He opened the door and saw Gabby sitting on a table, and her eyes closed but with tears. She was crying.

« Gabby... »

He came to comfort her and took her in his arms.

« I'll be there for you... Matt wanted me to take care of you the time he'll be recovering. He would have done the same for me. You would have done the same for me.

-Thanks... I don't know... How am I going to do without him ?

-Hey! He is not dead, he's in a coma. He'll be fine. He'll recover.

-But the doctor said not totally. What if... What if he changed?

-You Love him as he is or what he is? »

Gabby was distraught.

« I love him. With all my heart. Despite all that happened, I love him. I'll give my life to save him.

-I Got it ».

Kelly kissed her on the forehead. The doctor took the opportunity to arrive.

« Oh sorry. I... I let you for a moment.

-No, doc. It's good, he comforted me.

-Okay. I brought a stretcher and a nurse with me. You will lie on it so I can install the monitor on the belly and check buddies' vitals. And also we put you an IV to keep you hydrated and we monitor you and your saturation. You cannot unfortunately be in the same room, for sanitary reason, but the next one is free for now so I'll install you the time it is free.

-And how do I see him then?

-I allow you to sit but only in a wheelchair and if you keep all your gear with you.

-Okay ».


	5. Waking up?

**Hey guys!**

 **Thanks for reading this fanfiction! I do this with great enthousiasm :)**

 **My family (especially my mom) gave me a really great idea for the future of these story during an electric blackout in France (I hate heat waves)! So, you will see by yourself in around a half-month (this is three chapters after this one).**

 **Joce: " _C'est extrêmement incroyable! La suite s'il vous plaît :-)_ " Ne t'inquiète pas, elle arrive bientôt! Je vais essayer de voir où je peux m'arrêter dans les prochains chapitres pour faire durer le suspens, comme toujours ! **

**Sarrabr4: " _I love the story Boden tells them about the 99 Academy class with both 51 lieutenants at the top of their class_ " Yeah I really love this part too! We know that Andy Darden and Matt Casey made their Academy class together (because Matt said that he a only one number between him and Andy) so I suppose that he made it with Severide too (he was in preschool with Andy). I wanted something unbelievable. Therefore, I wrote this story ! **

**Jscat2: " _Like all the medical stuff u add_ " Thank man (or woman :D)! The thing is I love medical series like ER, third watch... House MD obviously ! So I practice my medical stuff alone, and with internet, when I'm not sure about something, I search how the medical crew calls it, or if I have the word, how it works! **

**Thanks for reading and enjoy !**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A week later..._

This was seven days that Matt was in a coma. Gradually, he was better. His heart regained strength, his lungs too, but not enough for Matt to breathe by his own. Three days ago, doctors had decided to withdraw ECMO because the ventilator was sufficient to properly oxygenate his blood. Gabby was still there from day one. She now had the belly of a seven months pregnant woman. She didn't need to be monitored but should remain sitting or lying as possible. As soon as the sift was over, the guys came one by one to greet their lieutenant, see if everything is fine. They were all so worried. They wanted to see their lieutenant up and resume his leadership. Christie came every day, but not Violet. She was afraid it was a too big shock for her. Occasionally, Matt's heartrate increased without any reason, and doctors explained to Gabby that was the arrhythmia which they had spoken. When the brain thought the heart would stop, he sent a little adrenaline rush to "offset" it, causing a dysfunction of the atria: instead of beating between ventricles beats, they beat at the same time. This worked as the hiccups problem but in reverse.

« Gabby ? Hello, how are you today? »

Gabby snapped out of her dream.

« Oh... Hello doctor Walcott. Okay, well... I think. Matt just had an arrhythmia.

-Yes, a nurse came to tell me. This happens frequently after heart surgery. It will decrease with time and disappear.

-Sometimes it scares me…

-Gabby, I told you we are monitoring his condition closely. For now there is nothing to worry about. He is doing well. To be honest, he's doing better than we hoped. Today we are making some tests, and if they happen to be successful, we will begin to lower the sedation.

-That's,... Wow, that's a good thing right? I mean, he's going to wake up?

-I hope so. We put him in a coma to be sure he heals before waking up, but we didn't know if he was indead in a coma or not. When we'll drop the sedation we will know. If we start today, he should begin to wake up tomorrow morning, but remained comatose. And about two days later there will be no more sedative in his system so he should wake up completely. If this doesn't happen, well...

-This will mean that he is in a coma?

-Yes ».

Gabby looked down, not wanting to face the doctor. The tears began to flow as she squeezed a little harder Matt's hand.

« We will make x-rays, a CT-scan and an MRI to see if his body heals properly. This will take a few hours, so why not get some rest in the meantime? As soon as we finished we come him back in and you will again be with him. I promise.

-Yes, I think... I'm going to rest a little.

-And eat. If you don't eat, baby will not be happy!

-Yes you are right! I'm starving a lot! Kelly will be here soon, I'll ask him to bring me something from the cafeteria. I think I can't swallow anything if it's hospital food!

-True, it's not really good... I can't denie that ! »

It was the first time doctor Walcott saw Gabby smile or laugh since the accident. Suddenly and without warning, Gabby threw up on the ground and on the sheets of Matt's bed.

« I'm sorry ».

Gabby grabbed his belly, and had nausea again. Walcott approached her, thinking that she was passing out.

« Are you okay now?

-I don't know. Hmm... I think... I think buddy kicked my stomach and...

-Yeah, that can happen, he starts to swing upside down, so when he moves his feet, he is kicking in the stomach. I'll call someone to clean and change the sheets, don't worry. Go get some rest. This will pass. I will tell a nurse to call Kelly for you.

Thank you ».

While Walcott and three nurses took Matt, Gabby took the direction of the next room to rest. Doctors and nurses left her to rest and sleep the time she wished, and as long as the room was empty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kelly arrived in the CCU. He saw doctor Walcott and three nurses taking Matt. His face darkened and he ran towards them.

« Hey, what is happening? Everything is alright?

-Oh, Kelly. Everything is alright don't worry. We will do some tests to see if all is well, and if so, we will begin to decrease the sedation to see if he wakes up and see how he wakes up.

-Oh god, you scared me! And, um... He... Well, I mean... Um... It's a good thing?

-Decrease the sedation? »

Kelly nodded.

« I think so. If his body has had enough time to heal it's a good thing. I didn't want to prevent Gabby, lest she cares, but if he wakes up and finds that he is really bad, I mean by this that his health may be compromised, we'll have to sedate him again until we think it is possible that he could no longer suffer.

-You ... Wait, to summarize... If he wakes up and he is bad, you put him in a coma again?

-Unfortunately yes ».

Severide opened his mouth but no sound came out.

« I know it is hard to take this, but we will have no choice, if we awake him and he suffers, he could lead to the cardiac arrest and thus to death. And in his shape, it is more than likely that happen if he suffers a lot.

-Yes I understand... »

Kelly looked down.

« By the way, Gabby threw up no long time ago. Buddy is beginning to swing upside down, so he kicked her stomach. She is resting in her room, and she wanted to call you, to grab something on the cafeteria. She has to eat something.

-Yeah, thanks. I'll go there ».

Halstead smiled and began to lift Matt's bed. He turned and headed for the cafeteria. He took some things she likes and began to go on the CCU.

« Kelly ? »

He turned his face to see who called him.

« Chief !

-It's good to see you ! »

They hugged each other.

« I know I didn't show me on shift, but with Matt and Gabby in hospital...

-I understand Kelly, trully. I already called the headquarter, and made all the papers to the three of you. Take the time you need to be there for them.

-You... You want to see them ?

-Yeah. That's why I'm here ».

Kelly closed his eyes.

« What ? What is it Kelly ?

-Walcott took Matt for some tests, to see if they can wake him up without problems. They begin probably toady... And Gabby just threw up on the ground and Matt, so she's resting. Walcott says that's because of buddy.

-Yeah. He begin to swing upside down ?

-Hu uh... »

Both laughed.

« I remember when Terrance began to do the same thing on Donna. She was very sick of that, and it was a risked pregnancy.

-So... I have to grab some eat for her, because she didn't eat this morning. I think she would love me after that ! »

They laughed again and walked toward the CCU.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After several hours, doctor Walcott and Matt were back again. Everybody stood up, Gabby resting in her chair.

« So ? Doctor ? »

He grabbed the chart and the results. Nobody could breathe.

« He's healing really good actually. The swelling on the wrist is down, as well as the occipital lobe. But not on his vertebrae, his temporal and frontal lobes. He needs more time for that. His jaw is still a little cracked but nothing to worry about, his hip is healing faster with the intramedullary rodding ».

Gabby was worried. Something is missing.

« And his chest ?

-His ribs and sternum are healing great, no sign of acute respiratory distress. He still has arrhythmia but it's normal after heart surgeries. He's not completely out of the wood, but I think we can decrease the sedation and wake him up ».

Smile could be drawn on Gabby's face, as well as Kelly's and Boden's.

« We can begin now, and in two days I think he will be out of sedative and will be fully awake. Before that, he will be comatose a lot, maybe eyelids movements or sometimes eyes opened but not responsive or a very little responsive to light and voices but not much.

-I can't... Believe that he will wake up ».

Gabby was crying, again. She was so happy. It was time to wake up.

The next day, Matt began to have his eyes, specificly his eyelids, moving. Gabby was crying just in seeing that. It was a huge step for him. Doctor Walcott and another doctor had conducted some tests, to see if he had neurological defficiencies due to the hemorrhage or the swellings on his brain. They saw that he barely hear with his right ear, and the two doctors had to explain that it was caused by the swelling on his temporal lobe. They couldn't test neither his occipital lobe or his frontal lobe for the same reason before been totaly awake, but his pupils dilated and contacted properly, which was a good thing. Doctors had to prevent all the firefighters that it will be highy sure that he could have memory problems, motor and/or visual difficiencies because of the shock or shocks he had recieved. Maybe even three. Hours passed, and Matt seemed to begin to wake up gently...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **So I will update the next chapter in three days. This time, Matt will be awake but it will be difficult for him to get used to his surroundings. Very difficult. But one step at the time right?**


	6. In my mind

**Okay this is it!**

 **In** _italic_ **are people's mind, for you to understand.**

 **Enjoy :)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _I'm hearing a noise... It is close. I think... I think it's something that is beeping. There is something that stings, hurts or burns I don't know... I'm really tired... All my body hurts... Beeps are increasingly strong and are resonating in my head... I have a headache... And I can't move... Why... Why I can't move? Is something going on? Beeps are coming closer and something is sounding now... It gives headache... And my chest hurts... What is this? It is my heart that is beating like crazy in my chest? I have every muscles in my body pull and that hurts. Please, stop the pain, I want to sleep..._

« Matt! »

 _Damn... Who opened my eyes and turned on the light? Can't you see that... That I'm trying to sleep? I want to go back to sleep, so I was there..._

« His vitals are dropping! Tachycardia at 185, BP at 6 over 3!

-Ok, give me a high dose of morphine and 10mg of midazolam.

-But doctor is already on morphine!

-I know, but if we don't reduce his pain, his heart will stop! »

 _I just want to sleep... And no more pain! Please help me to go back to sleep... I just want... I want... I..._

« Doctor, he is still tachycardia at 170, BP is rising but saturation decreased to 88 and continues to fall fast!

-Crap! Give me a dose of lorazepam and one of fentanyl ».

The nurse handed him the doses, injected it into the IV.

« His pulse is going down, his pressure and saturation are increasing... »

The nurse and the doctor Gabby sighed in relief.

« Gabby, I'm sorry. But I'll keep him sedated for a few more days.

-What? No! Why?

-Gabby he suffers a lot! He can't support that! We nearly lost him when he was still groggy! And if he had been fully awake it would have been worse. I'm sorry, I can't take such a risk. His waking can wait. At least we know that if we raise sedation, he will not stay in a coma.

-And... And that's all you have to say? At least he isn't in a real coma? This is Matt you are speaking!

-I know Gabby, I also want him to wake up and recover, but if I let him wake up now, firstly he will suffer and secondly, it could lead to his death. I will not let such a thing happen ».

Although her heart told him he has to wake up, her brain was fully aware that this suffering he experienced could hurt him. Kill him.

« I ... I know we need to do this... but I would love him awake and... And tell him that he will become a father... Knowing that he is with me and that I am here for him, Kelly is also here and... I... »

Gabby couldn't finish her sentence. All she could do was crying, holding Matt's hand.

« I'll prepare the bag infusion ».

The nurse left the room, leaving the doctor and Gabby alone. But it was short-lived.

« Gabby, hey! What's up? Why are you crying?

-Matt... He woke up...

-It's... This is good news! »

Her sobs grew.

« No? What's happening? Doc?

-Obviously, the pain was too much to bear for his body. We almost lost him, even after a high dose of morphine and midazolam. I don't have a choice. We'll put him in a coma for at least two days and repeat the procedure again. So he has four days to heal more. Maybe he will be painless and he can wake up with more serenity.

-There will be here? When he wakes up? I mean... Pain will be here ?

-His bodiy will be used to having pain, but when you are awake, this is not the same thing.

We feel things more strongly. So yes. When he will wake up he will hurt, but I hope that at the next attempt, a high dose of morphine enough to calm him down, and then we can see if he has psychological and especially neurological sequelae of the accident ».

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Three days and a half later...**

 _Damn, what a headache... The hangover... Where am I? In my bed? I... I don't know where I am... Can someone tell me where I am? And why it's so dark here? Why... I'm in pain? It is normal to have this pain? I'm scared... I'm really scared... What are... What are those noises? What is beeping like that? And is hissing like this? My God... I don't know where I am... Help me... Please help me..._

« Matt? »

 _Matt? Is it me? That's my name? It hurts... Headache... And throughout the body... Except my legs... My god... I... I don't feel my legs... I can't feel my legs! Why can't I feel my legs?_

« Matt! »

 _Why beeps are approaching each other? What does it mean? What is it? I'm cold... I'm really very cold... And I really have a headache... Stop... Stop it... Please..._

« Matt, calm down! »

Kelly had grabbed Matt's shoulders. The monitors were sounding.

 _I... I can't... It's too much... Stop that..._

« Kelly, get his doctor. He's waking up ».

Kelly ran out of the room looking for the doctor. He ran as fast as he could.

 _I... I have something in my throat? Why... Why I can't breathe? What's happening? I can't move!_

« Sir, you have to be quiet! You have a tube down your throat to breathe for you. It's here to help you. Try to calm down.

-Matt, I'm here ».

 _Who is this? Who has a wonderful voice like that? Ah... Her hand is warm... Her hands are very hot...Don't remove them... It's good... But I'm still in pain..._

« It's okay, I'm here. Shhh, calm down ».

Gabby walked a little more closer, raising his hand to caress Matt's cheek. His face was pale and his skin was cold.

 _Is that... Someone I know? Damn, I have to open my eyes. See who this woman is. Damn, I can't, I'm too bad... It aches everywhere..._

Gabby looked the nurse eye to eye. She looked worried.

« What is happening?

-He is waking up, and I think it hurts.

-So give him something to less the pain.

-I can't, the doctor have to see him.

-It's torture, I can't... I don't want to see him like that...

-Gabby...

-No! Please... At least to calm the pain a little... ».

The nurse sighed, took a syringe and injected it into the IV. The beeps faded to hear only the sounds of the monitors and the hiss of the ventilator.

 _Thank you..._

The doctor and Kelly entered the room when Gabby got up from the wheelchair to have her face over Matt's.

« Gabby, I told you you don't have the right to stand up. I'll tie you to this bed if you continue like this.

-He... He was hurt and... I think he was scared... I just wanted to calm him down... Reassuring him...

-Go sit in your chair ».

She sighed and removed her hand from his cheek.

 _No, don't take off your hands!_

His heartrate increased.

« Kelly, you have warm hands?

-Yes why?

-I Believe that hot calm him... He must be cold...

« I'll get blankets and warm infusion ».

Kelly resigned himself to put his hands on Matt's face, shocked and uncomfortable.

 _These are not the same hands... They are not sweet as hers... But they are so warm... It's good... But I still very hurt... I'm still scared... What is happening to me?_

« Sir, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can ».

Dr. Walcott put one hand on Matt's.

 _No, I... I can't... It hurt so much... Wait, I'll try something else._

Everyone looked at Matt carefully.

« He ... He frowned?

-Yes ... It's probably because he can't move because of the pain. You can open your eyes for me? »

 _I'm going to try..._

His eyelids stired, his eyes opened a little, but soon closed again, frowning.

 _No... The light hurts like hell... Eyes and head..._

Walcott realized what was happening.

« Wait, I'll close the blinds and turn down the brightness ».

 _Damn it hurts so bad..._

The doctor lowered the blinds, letting in a little light and turned off the light.

« You can try again? »

This time Matt opened his eyes slowly. He blinked several times before his eyes staring at the ceiling.

 _My vision is blurred..._

« Your vision must be a blur. This is normal, your eyes should get used to the light. You can blink once for yes and twice for no? »

 _I... I think so..._

Everyone saw Matt blink. Once. A great sigh hugged the room.

« Very good. I'll have to examine you precisely. You can follow my finger? »

Walcott put his index finger above Matt's eyes and moved it to the left.

 _Where is your finger? I don't see it... Everything is so fuzzy..._

The doctor sighed, noticing that Matt had not moved his eyes, but frowned.

« Kelly, you can pass me this little bottle on the cart? »

Kelly jumped, and walked to the cart.

 _What are you going to do?_

« This one?

-Yeah, thanks ».

Kelly took the bottle and handed it to Walcott. He opened it and injected a few drops in Matt's eyes. He closed his eyes almost immediately.

 _Ah ... Your thing is burning my eyes !_

« I know it stings a little, but do you see better now? »

Matt opened his eyes, then closed them. All could see a slight smile on his lips.

 _Yes... It's much better..._

Matt blinked once.

« You can follow my finger now? »

Walcott start the test again, that is to say put his finger to Matt's eyes and move it from right to left.

 _Your finger is... It's your finger? Well..._

This time Matt's eyes stir, with a slight delay compared to finger movements Walcott made.

« It's good, very good. I will check if all goes well. Do you remember our "last conversation"? »

 _What? We know each other? No!_

All could see the confusion in Matt's eyes. He blinked twice.

« Okay fine, it's normal, you were still groggy. Do you know your name? »


	7. I promise

**Hey readers!**

 **I just wanted to not let you wait too long, so I publish this chapter as soon as usual (a day early), but I think it is important to have this new chapter.**

 **If you have a request for the next chapters, you can give me a message or comment. I can rewrite some chapters or ...**

 **Justicerocks _"Oh no Does Matt have amnesia !?"_ Well, this chapter is perfect for an answer!**

 **Anyway, time for reading!**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **XXXXXX** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"Do you remember our "last conversation"?"_

 _What? We know each other? No!_

 _All could see the confusion in Matt's eyes. He blinked twice._

 _"Okay fine, it's normal, you were still groggy. Do you know your name? "_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _How... How am I? I... I don't... I don't know... I... No..._

Matt blinked twice, confusion wasn't in his eyes anymore. All could see fear now.

 _Why you look... So worried?_

« Okay. You know who these people are with you? »

Matt tried to turn his head, but the c-collar prevented him, closing his eyes in pain. Including his inability, and Gabby and Kelly approached him, so he could see their faces.

 _No... I... I don't know... You said Kelly and Gabby, but I don't remember... I... No..._

Matt blinked twice.

« Doctor?

-His head injuries have damaged his brain. He has amnesia ».

 _Amnesia? I won't remember? Nothing? Oh... Damn..._

Matt was afraid, monitors bipped again.

« Matt!

-It's okay Gabby, it's okay. It's a normal reaction after trauma of this type. You have to be quiet, it will gradually return. Don't worry ».

 _I... I don't believe you..._

When he didn't seem to calm down at all, Gabby put her hand on his cheek, and took a deep breath.

« Matt, listen to the doctor. You're going to remember us and you. I promise. Don't worry... »

 _Gabby, right? Why... Why is my body wants to believe you? Who are you to me?_

The beeps disapeared. The hiss of the ventilator could be heard again.

« That's it, calm down. It seems that although he doesn't remember you, he continues to trust you!

-It's normal? I mean...

-Body and mind, this is not the same. If the body doesn't remember, sometimes the mind can. And vice versa. His body remembers you.

-Okay, okay...

-Doctor, here are the covers and infusion.

-Well, change the perfusion. We need to warm him up a little ».

The nurse nodded, took one of the infusion to replace it with the heated infusion, and covered Matt with blankets she had brought.

 _I can't move..._

Gabby saw Matt close his eyes. She saw tears running down his cheeks.

« Matt, don't cry. It's all right... I know you're scared and you're hurting, but I promise you that everything will be okay ».

She ran her fingers over his cheeks to remove the tears and smiled at him.

 _Yes, you're right..._

« Are you hurt anywhere? »

Matt's attention focussed on the doctor's face.

 _Yes... Everywhere..._

He blinked once.

« You have a headache? »

 _Yes I Do..._

A blink.

« In the neck? »

 _Yes..._

A blink.

« In the chest? »

 _Yes... But the pain is bearable..._

A blink. But slower than usual.

« The chest pain is here but managable is that it? »

A blink. Gabby and Kelly watched with amazement the conversation between Matt and doctor Walcott. Just the movement of Matt's eyes and eyelids seemed to say a lot of things that the doctor understood.

« Arms? »

 _No... No... No pain in my arms._

Two blinks.

« The basin? »

 _No... Well, it's not that I don't, it's... I don't feel... I feel nothing..._

Walcott understood the situation when he saw that Matt didn't blinked but frowned a little.

« Well, I rephrase my question. Do you feel my hand on your right hip ? »

Walcott put his left hand on Matt's right hip.

 _You have one hand on my hip ? No! I... I don't feel anything at all..._

Matt closed his eyes again and started crying.

« Matt, don't cry, shhhhh... Doc?

-It's okay, it is the spinal anesthesia. I just wanted to make sure it was functioning normally. Matt, I know you're scared, but that's normal to not feel your pelvis or legs. You were badly injured at your pelvis and spine. We had to cut the nerve connection with anesthesia to prevent you from suffering too much ».

 _But... But I already suffers..._

Walcott realized how Matt was suffering by frowning more than before.

« You want to know your status? »

 _Yes... Tell me everything... You made me really scared..._

A blink.

« All right. If your head makes you suffer, it's because you have a fractured skull. In fact you have three, one on the left side of your head, on the forehead and one in the back to simplify things. You have swelling in the area of your forehead and you had bleeding in your neck. You give you medication to reduce the swelling is what causes your amnesia. But when the swelling will be gone, you will gradually regain your memory ».

 _Right... Okay..._

« For your neck, you fractured your C5 vertebrae, it is minimal and begins to heal. We immobilized your neck with a neck brace. You also have a tube in your neck to help you breathe. Normally it's done by your mouth, but you have a broken jaw and it needs to heal. So don't try to open your mouth for now ».

 _I... I can do this... Yes..._

« For your chest, it's trickier. All your ribs and your sternum fractured and this caused a collapse of the rib cage. It punctured lungs and the heart muscle. We managed to repair it surgically. But the fact that your lungs and heart were severely damaged, we had to have placed you in a coma and in extracorporeal blood oxygenation. A machine helped your blood to be oxygenated enough to properly feed your tissues. It was removed now. You have two chest tubes to keep your scar tissues dry ».

 _It's... It's a bit complicated... But..._

« For your basin it was as difficult as your chest. You had non stabilized fractures of your L4 and L5 vertebrae and your left hip. Your hip was successfully placed in its original space and hold it in place with plates and pins. For your vertebrae we had to place a metal rod into your spine to stabilize it at first, and help the spinal cord and the vertebrae to heal avoid the pain of this equipment we did spinal anesthesia. We will lower gradually anesthesia in a few days to see if the pain is bearable for you »

 _Okay... By the way, what's this... What's that enters by my nose?_

Matt looked to the right of the corner of his eyes. He watched the gastric tube.

« Oh yeah ! I forgot. The tube in your nostril. It's a NG tube. It goes into your stomach to feed you. Since you can't open your mouth and you need to keep your active gastric muscle in action, it will stay as long as your jaw heal. Then you will have the right to eat liquid food, see if your body tolerates it, and if that's the case, start light and soft foods. You also have an urinary catheter. This is the disadvantage by not moving. While you are in bed, you have to keep the catheter. For now you don't feel it, but when the spinal anesthesia will be gone, you will feel a little bit uncomfortable because of it, but it is essential. Your kidneys must work correctly ».

 _This is... Hard to take..._

« You are still cold? »

 _No... Not anymore... But I'm still in pain..._

Two blinks with frowning.

« Well I'm going to give you a dose of morphine to relieve the pain and some tetrazepan to relax your muscles. It will help you to sleep. You must relax and rest a lot, this is essential for healing. Okay? »

 _Yes... I'm really tired..._

A very slow blink. Gabby put her hand on Matt's forehead, paying attention to the wound. The nurse injected the extra dose of morphine and tetrazepan.

« Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up again.

-In one condition : that you don't stand up and sit down in your chair. This is important ».

 _Gabby is hurt?_

He frowned.

« He seems to ask why you need to rest too...

-Matt, rest well. We need you to rest. When you wake up, and if you are strong enough, I'll explain. Okay? »

 _Yes... You're right... I have to... sleep..._

He closed his eyes. He was asleep... Finally.


	8. I can breathe

**Okay guys (and girls), this is next after Matt had been asleep, and I hope that you love this story. You can be a part of these story if you want, by sending me a review (;D). Every suggestion is welcome.**

 **Bonne lecture tout le monde!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabby looked Matt asleep. She had some questions with no answer...

« Doc ?

-Yeah ?

-Hum... I know that you said it's his brain injuries, but why he can't move ? He just move his eyes !

-I know. He is suffering what we called a traumatic brain injury. This affects the senses and it can have motor and psychological sequelae. Sometimes one, sometimes several, sometimes all. His injuries have somewhat affected his hearing, his sight but also his motor skills and memory. This is due to swellings between the skull and the brain. When they will begin to disappear, he will recover little by little these functions. But it will take much time. Maybe he will never fully recover. Only time will tell. Tomorrow will come a physiotherapist to begin his rehabilitation. He must relearn how to move his muscles. This is important. And also how to write after relearning how to move his fingers, hands and arms.

-And, hum... Can you... Can you teach us how to unterstand Matt ?

-What ?

-We saw... We saw how you unterstand Matt with only his eyes. We want to learn how.

-Oh, that... In fact, I learned this with the chief of psychiatry. He can come in to teach you how to understand Matt but also teach to Matt with sign langage. When he will be able to move his arms.

-Yeah, that would be great, yeah !

-I'll ask him. But for now, you have to rest and eat.

-Right ».

The next day after waking up, Matt received a visit from a physiotherapist, who massaged his arms and legs, although he did not feel them. The doctor said that it was used to keep the blood flowing and prevent muscle breakdown. Matt continued to speak with his eyes, as with Dr. Walcott. Dr. Charles, the chief of psychiatry learned Gabby and Kelly how to understand Matt despite the barriers. In a week, the progress of Matt were considerable: he could move his fingers and hands, but had still a lot of problems with his whole arm. Walcott said the neck injury was not helping. He had allowed him to move the jaw, and tried to see if he could start the liquid diet, but the act of swallowing was extremely painful for now. Another doctor came for him to relearn to write, but apparently Matt didn't have lost this ability, and he needed only few rehabilitation for this.

Three days after his awakening, Walcott dropped his spinal anesthesia until Matt feels pain, or at least can feel parts of his body he didn't feel before. Fortunately, the pain was bearable, like he said, except at the level of the spine. After two days, he began to feel tingling in the tips of his feet. Gabby, Kelly and Matt were crying an hour after that. But moving them was another story. This paralyzed him with fear. Fear of pain. So he let this effort to the physiotherapist, who massaged him two times a day.

On the sixth day, Boden came to his room for the first time since he was awake. Gabby and Kelly prevented him that Matt had no memory anymore, but when the swellings will go down, he will be able to have his memory back. And that he didn't know that Gabby was pregnant.

« Hey Matt ! How you're doing ? »

He frowned and ask a paper and a pen. **Do I know you ?**

The sentence shocked Boden, but he knew that it was a high possibility.

« Yeah, I know you. Hum... We... We work together ».

Nobody told to Matt who he was, what king of job he had, because he didn't ask before.

 **What king of job ?**

Boden looked from Matt to Gabby and then Kelly. They nodded.

« We are firefighters Matt. Kelly, Gabby, you, me ».

Confusion was in his eyes.

 **Firefighter ? Really ?**

« Yeah ! I am the battalion chief of the firehouse 51, so I'm the leader of this firehouse. Kelly and you are lieutenants, so you are leader of a team, like Kelly, and Gabby is your new candidate ».

Matt frowned again, confusion was growing.

« You are the lieutenant in charge of truck 81, Kelly in charge of squad 3, and I'm the new firefighter, so I have to learn how to become a great firefighter under your command. And the chief is the big boss ! »

Matt smiled, the other laughed. **So I'm a leader ?**

« Yeah ! Continued Severide. One of the best in fact. We are the two speedest records of the Academy and the two highest score. WE are the best of the best !

-YOU are the best when it suits you !

-Yeah, I know ! »

 **So... We are all friends if I understand.**

« We are more than friends. We are a familly. The firehouse is your second home. I'm like the daddy, and all of you, including all the firefighters of my shift are my children. So twenty children... »

 _Ouah... It's a lot ! We are two teams and twenty people ?_

« The truth is, there are not only your team and Severide's, there are also engine 51 and ambulance 61 on the firehouse. They wanted to see you, but I think it's not a good idea for now ».

 **No, I want to see them.**

« I will ask doctor Walcott before sending your men on your room. You're still in CCU, so it's a restricted access ».

Boden left to ask doctor Walcott. Matt wanted to sleep a little.

« Take a nap Matt, you need to rest. You have to heal quickly ».

Kelly squeezed Matt's shoulder, and Gabby smiled at him.

« You two Gabby.

-Yeah ».

She looked Matt, gently squeezed his hand and left too. Kelly stayed until Matt closed his eyes and was asleep.

The next day, Gabby had to cry. The therapist was there, Matt was barely moving his arms and feet with pain, a little his neck without the c-collar, jaw with more and more ease. But what surprised her the most was to see the anesthesiologist to the bedside of Matt. Gabby came, like Kelly.

« Hey, there was a problem? Matt needs surgery again?

-Oh! You scared me! In fact, doctor Walcott sent me here to work with Matt. Last night when you were asleep in the next room, he noticed something and he wanted my opinion. I did some tests to reassure him. I'm doctor Thimaty, I'm the respiratory therapist.

-And? Then?

-See by yourself ».

He turned to Matt.

« Matt? Are you ready? »

He nodded slightly. Thimaty pressed a few buttons and smiled. Two minutes and Gabby understood what was happening and cried. Kelly still didn't understand what was happening.

« I ... I don't understand. Nothing has changed.

-Oh, but everything has changed Kelly. I will show you. Gabby, say nothing okay? Matt, no problem? »

Matt shook his head with a huge smile.

« Look, you see this small peak down? Before the great peak up?

-Yes and so? What is it?

-This is the pulmonary reflex. When a person breathes and we look at this screen, there is a slight peak down. It indicates the contraction of the muscles used for breathing. Actually, it engages breathing, and this allows expiration, on the other side.

-So ... Matt ... Matt has this reflex? And there's just that changed?

-No! The fact that he had this reflex last night when he was conscious and not at all when he slept alarmed doctor Walcott who made me come down here for some tests. In fact, when Matt is counscious, he tries to breathe on his own. I tried to see if he could take a breath, but his lungs are still too low to allow that. He just have pulmonary reflex. However, when he is asleep, he no longer has this reflex. When you arrived, I was trying to see what ventilation program I could let for Matt.

-Which means?

-There are several ventilation modes depending on the breathing of the person attached to the ventilator. In the case of Matt, who has lung reflex but no spontaneous breathing, the best mode is the one it currently is.

-So...

-Matt is on support ventilation, not on controled ventilation anymore. This is called proportional assist ventilation or PAV. The pressure support level delivered is variable and is proportional to Matt's spontaneous effort to breathe. With time, he will breathe completely on his own. Each beathe is his own reflex, but he is too weak to breath after the reflex, so he needs help to breathe. We monitor him closely, and I think that, if he continues like this, in three days, he will be off the ventilator. When the support will be under 50%, we'll change the ventilator. It will be still a breathing tube, but smaller and more cumfortable.

-I don't understand...

-Kelly, take a breath ».

Reluctant at first, Kelly complied.

« And?

-When you take a breath, you don't notice it, but you ask your internal mucles, including disphragm, to commit spontaneous breathing.

-Okay, I understand that.

-When you exhale, you perform the same procedure, except that instead of contracting the diaphragm and muscles...

-I relaxe them ?

-Exactly. Matt has the reflex to contract and relax his diaphragm. But he is too weak to accomplish a full breath. This ventilation mode is there for. It will help Matt to take a breath, while leaving him to engage expiration. With time, Matt will gradually succeed in taking longer breaths by himself until breathing totally alone.

-And the machine is not going to stop him?

-No, this program is smart enough. It isn't old, but it is very effective and wide spread in critical and intensive care. He is there to help the patient to become off the ventilation. For now, Matt is totally dependent on the mode, but when he will begin to engage the breath, the program simply give him the rest of the breath he can't have, until he engages the expiration. This number indicates how he is dependent on the machine. For now he is 98% dependant, but this rate will gradually decrease to 20%. At this point, the program will warn us.

-What does this will mean ?

-That we can remove the breathing tube and he could breathe on his own.

-And ... I'm sorry but I'm still worry. When he is sleeping you said he don't have that reflex.

-Yes I Do.

-So it will not work! The machine will not work.

-This is all the smart of the machine. If within five seconds after the last expiration the patient doesn't contract the diaphragm, the machine takes over the control of breathing until there is reflex. Like the mode he was until otday.

-Okay, right... »

Matt was smiling. He was proud. This, was a huge step for his recovery.


	9. I'm here

**Bonjour mes chers lecteurs!**

 **Thank you for reading this fanfiction! I know I repeat myself but it's nice to know that this story pleases some across the world.**

 **Today is a particular story (and also the following): Matt begins to have flashbacks of his past, and asks Gabby for explanations. This flashback and what he writes**

 **(because it can't still speak)are written in bold in this chapter and those that will appear later.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Everything was dark. And suddently, dark became giant flammes. Matt's mind didn't know where he was, but he was afraid, his heartrate increased. He saw himself knock on a door with something, with another man. He hit this door like hell.** **They were surrounded by flames, they were in an area totally dying, suffocating. It was really scary. He saw that Boden told him, he was really a firefighter, and this, made him tremble from head to toe.** **His heart was beating very fast, his breathing became agonic. The door opened.**

 **« Hallie ! no ! »**

 **Suddently, total blackout.**

Someone called him by his name, somewhere. The voice came closer. He has very hot, agonising, he fell something came down his cheeks. He was crying.

« Matt ! »

He opened his eyes, or at least tried to. He saw nothing.

« Give me 10mg of haldol ».

He fell something cold enter in his veins. He was feeling calming down, his heart beating calmer, but he was still sweeting a lot. And he couldn't control his breathing anymore.

« Matt, can you hear me ? Open your eyes if you can ».

Again, he was asking himself if he has to do this or not. But he obeyed.

« Great ! Matt, you scared us a lot ! Do you rememder what appened ? »

 _I don't know if it was a dream or not..._

He signed that he wanted to write something.

« I bring you some paper and a pen ».

He wrote two words : **Dream. Hallie.**

« You know who is this Hallie, Matt ? »

 _No... Maybe Gabby knows her. I need to know..._

He blinked twice.

« Gabby, you know this Hallie ?

-Actually, yes. I do ».

He wrote again : **need to know.**

« I don't think it's a good idea for now... »

He wrote : **Dead ?**

Gabby sighed.

« Yeah Matt. Hallie is dead. Two and a half years ago ».

 **Who was she for me ?**

« Before answering, what do you remember ? »

He described his dream. Every sensations, every images he had seen or felt.

« I see ».

 _Gabby seems disapointed..._

She took a deep breath.

« Hallie... Is dead in this fire. Kelly and you get her out of this building. In the ambulance, you did everything you could to revive her. But it was too late. My brother and you worked together to fing who did this, and you did. He is dead now ».

 **Who was she for me ?**

« Matt... Hallie... Hallie was your fiancee. You broke up when she said that she didn't want kids, and you wanted to. After few months, before the fire, you were together again ».

Gabby didn't want to continue. She knew that Matt was in shock and that hurted him. Matt wrote something.

« You want... I tell you your story ? »

He blinked once.

« I... I don't know the whole story, but I will try. Hum... Hallie and you met in the hospital, she was a med student and you... Well, as a patient in the ER. That what more than ten years now. You immediately fell in love. You never judged each other, but you were totaly in love ! Eight years later, you proposed her, and you asked her if you could have kids together. But she didn't want to. You broke up, you accepted to restart your story. And you asked again to have kids. You broke up again. She went to South America and she came back because she missed you. You were together again, and the next day, well... You know the next ».

Matt had a lot of questions. One was in his mind : **So single ?**

« It's... Complicated. Very. I'm scared to explain this. I don't want to confuse ».

Matt didn't care. He wanted to know. He emphasized the word single.

« Okay, well... Kelly and I were here for you. Since the beginning. We helped you as we could. A month later you had to keep an eye on two kids, because their dad was dead in the line of duty and their mother was in jail for driving while drunk and manslaughter ».

Matt semmed to be confused.

« You were their dad's best friend, and they had indicated that you were theit tutor if something happened to them ».

Matt tried to nodded but winced.

« Don't... Don't do that, you can't without pain ».

He blinked once.

« This lasted a few months, and everybody in the firehouse helped you, and I came everytime I could to help you. And... When everything was over, you asked me to not change anything. I mean, to continue to visit you. And I refused. Some days later you told me, word for word : The truth is, I don't know where I'd be without you. And the same evening, we kissed each other. We started a relationship, and when our firehouse was threatened to close, I recieved a letter from the firefighter Academy, saying that I was recieved as a recruit to become a firefighter ».

Gabby saw Matt smiling.

« You disagree the first time ».

His smile disapeared. He was confused.

« In this moment, I didn't know why you were like this. I understood later. When you understood that I wouldn't give up, you supported me and helped me. And in the final exam, I hurt myself and I failed for a few seconds. But I didn't give up, and you helped me to do this final exam again. You proposed me and... »

Matt's eyes grew.

« And the first time, I couldn't answer because we were called and we entered a building which exploded ».

In the end of the sentence, Matt closed his eyes.

« We lost my best friend, who was also Kelly's. They were room-mate and loved each other, even if Leslie was gay... »

Matt smiled a little.

« You proposed me again, and I said yes. And then, troubles started ».

Matt didn't seem to understand.

« By law, it's forbidden for a husband and his wife to serve in the same firetruck and the same shift. Above you're the lieutenant in charge of candidates. So I had to go to another firehouse to be a firefighter. But chief Boden and you have played on the law: we were not married and HQ didn't know for our relationship. So I started to serve under your command ».

Matt's hand squeezed Gabby's.

« You were very... Protector, and I didn't like that. I wanted to be treated like every candidate you had had. So you let my training to Hermann, the second lieutenant of the truck. He didn't make me gifts ! And one day, I made a mistake that could had cost you your career and mine. You blamed me, professionnally... and personnally. After this accident, we understood that we couldn't mix work and personnal life. We broke up, but we decided that if one of us could change shift or assignment on the firehouse, we would begin our relationship again ».

Matt seemed lost.

« Two moths ago, ER of this hospital blew up. Severide, your team and the two paramedics were in there. Kelly was badly injured, and during the most part of the day, we thought that we were infected by a deadly virus ».

Matt wrote something.

« Yeah, that wasn't the case. Stress and thrill fell and... We slep together. That was... Well... Anyway ! Around three weeks ago, I came to your home to talk to you, and I found you like this.

 **Why did you want to talk to me ?**

« I wanted to tell you that... I was pregnant. That I was carring your baby ».

Matt looked her in the eyes.

« The truth is, when I arrived in the hospital with you, I had cramps. So, a doc did an ultrasound and... I'm scared to tell you ».

Matt took Gabby's hand and squezzed, like for say « tell me ». She sighed.

« I have a fetus about three months old, so when we slep together after the explosion. But I have another fetus, nearly eight months old. It was the second proposal. I discovered that when we made the ultrasound.

Matt semmed panicked. He looked Gabby's belly.

« I know it's diffiult to hear that, and I understand that you're panicking but... »

Matt interrumped Gabby. **I'll be a dad ?**

Gabby laughed.

« Yes. Yes Matt ! You'll be a dad ! »

He was crying, eyes closed. He didn't know why, but he was crying. **I would so much remember...**

« It will come. I promise. I'm here for you. Anytime ».

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I hope you liked!**

 **Please review if you have suggestions, stories you want, etc... This could be nice that you also participate to the writing of this story, right?**


	10. The last night

**So! Thank again for reading this fanfiction! I think I need to answer to some reviews!**

 **Justicerocks: "I hope both babies will be okay when one comes way before the other one". I can't tell what will be going on, BUT it's the next chapterS! So wait a little and you will have your answer!**

 **Guest: "It is possible to have a 3 months old foetus and a 8 months old foetus? Are you sure? If yes I love it!" YES it's possible! But it's relatively rare. There are 10 cases in the world. I inquired before using medical terms and/or situations. So, this situation is called "super-fetation": when a women is pregnant, she continues to ovulate, BUT it's rare to fertilize it. If that happens, it's a risky pregnancy, we have to moniter the mother and the babies very closely because delivery or complications could affect the health of the babies and the mother. And usually, delivery is made by a C-section, and the first baby borns prematurely (around 7th month of pregnancy)**

 **I hope I answer your questions! If you have other questions or if you want to give your opinion, please review ;)**

 **Oh! This chaoter is a bit complicated, because it mixes perfectly the reality (in normal write) and the flashback (in bold).**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Everything was black. Really black. And suddently a white flash. Matt found himself in an appartment.**

 _God... I have another flackback... What is it this time ?_

 **Someone knocked on the door. This sound made Matt's blood to freeze. He could see himself without being in his body. His heart was beating faster.**

 _Is that my appartment ?What does that mean ?_

 **It was a woman, crying.**

 **« Matt... »**

 **She collapsed, and Matt was holding her.**

 **« Katya, what are you doing here ? What's going on ?**

 **-Jack... He... »**

 **She was in shock. Where his mind was, he could see that. She was scared of something.**

 **« I bring you in the couch and bring you some water ».**

 **He helped the young woman to stand up, and sent her in the couch. He said nothing during five minutes, sat up on the couch near her and wait.**

 **« Are you good enough to tell me what's going on ?**

 **-Yeah... I... I think so ».**

 **She grabbed Matt's hand and squeezed it. She was fearly paralyzed.**

 **« Jack... »**

 **She took a deep breath, looking at Matt.**

 **« Jack thinks that you are speaking with cops, that you are a traitor ».**

 **Matt looked Katya in her eyes.**

 **« He saw you outside the firehouse speaking with two cops. Is it true ? You are a traitor ? »**

 **Matt didn't want to let Katya in danger. He sighed.**

 **« The cops who was with me outside the firehouse and speaking with me, are my ex bother-in-law and his boss. They wanted to organize a pary for his sister's birthday. Because she is on my team, we had to speak outside the firehouse. I brought my chief because of the other cop. We didn't like each other, so... Anyway... They just wanted to ask me if I'm in and the other guys too.**

 **-You... Stayed with her in good terms ?**

 **-The truth is... I think we still love each other. I still love her. But she is my candidate on truck, and law says it's strictly forbidden to have a husband and his wife in the same truck and the same shift. It was either her dream or our relationship. We agreed to break up, to let her dream come true. So when we can start this again, we do ».**

 **Katya listened carefully. Matt was smiling.**

 **« It's why you're rejecting me ?**

 **-I... The thing is you need help to escape from all of this. I want to help you. I can be your friend, trully. But I can't be your boyfriend Katya.**

 **-I understand now. She deserves you ».**

 **She smiled at Matt.**

 _So... What Gabby said to me... Was true ?_

 **Someone knocked on the door. Katya froze and became pale. Matt signed her to not make a sound. She nodded while Matt stood up, reached and unlocked the door.**

 **« Jack ?**

 **-Matt ! »**

 **he was with two armed men who were pointing their gun on him. Instinctively, he held up his arms.**

 _I think I will become sick..._

 **His heartbeat was increasing.**

 **The men caught him and restrained him by his wrists.**

 **« Katya, you don't know how I am so happy to see you ! »**

 **She was crying and screaming when Jack moved near her.**

 **« Don't touch her Jack !**

 **-Shut up ! »**

 **In the same time, one of the men hit him on his lower back violently. An anbearable pain took his back, along his spine. He couldn't stay up, and fell to his knees.**

 **« Jack... No !**

 **-You traited me Katya. I freed you, and you ran away from me ?**

 **-Jack please...**

 **-Go away from her !**

 **-We said shut up ! »**

 **Another hit lacerated his chest. His breathing was more and more shallow, and his heartbeat was still increasing. Katya moved away from Jack, breaking all she saw to him. But Jack was stronger. Matt tried to freed him.**

 **« Let her go !**

 **-Calm down ! »**

 **He recieved a hit back on his skull with a cross of a gun. Another shock hit him near his ear. He fall on the groung in agony, barely conscious. His vision became blurr, but he saw Katya struggling. Suddently a hiss and a body fell on the ground near the kitchen. Katya's body.**

 **« You killed her ?**

 **-I think so... I had no choice, she was a traitor, so you.**

 **-You... killed Katya... in my appartment ? »**

 **Matt tried to standing up.**

 **« Stay on the ground ! »**

 **A big foot hit him in his hip, strong enough for everybody in the room to ear his bones break. But despite this, he continued to try to standing up. He recieved another hit on his neck with the same croos of the gun.**

 **« Let him try to stand up guys... »**

 **The three men were laughing, while Matt took five minutes to stand up.**

 **« You... You will pay... You will regret to have killed Katya... »**

 **He didn't have the time to move. A gunshot... Matt's mind startled.**

 _Oh my god ! Oh my god ! Jack had a gun. And he just shot me?_

He was paralyzed.

 **He fell and the two men brought him in the bathroom, continuing to hit him.**

 **« Stop. It's enough I think ».**

 **The both men stopped. Matt was struggling to breathe. On the ground, a pool of blood was growing. On the wall, all could see traces of blood everywhere.**

 **« I think it's time to go. In some minutes, he's dead ».**

 **They let him here. He tried to standing up, but didn't know how. He fell again and broke his jaw by hitting the ground. His breathing was agonic, even by his nose. He tried a second time, but couldn't find his balance and fell another time, head first in the corner of the bathtub. The pain was dying him. He closed his eyes and prayed. Prayed to have something or someone stopping the pain.**

 **Matt saw his body stop moving, stop breathing. His heartbeat was dropping, his blood was leavind his body...**

 _That was what happened to me ?_

 **« Matt ? You're home ? »**

 **It was Gabby's voice. But his body couldn't move.**

 **« Antonio... You have to come into Matt's appartment... »**

 **Everything was fuzzy...**

« Matt ! »

All the machines sounded. And Gabby was crying.

« Gabby, you have to go ! Now ! »

Nurses came on the room, while Walcott jumped on the bed performing CPR.

« Give me 2mg of epinephrine. And someone grabs the padlles and charges them in 200 ».

Gabby didn't move. She continued to watch at the stuff trying to save Matt's life.

 **Matt could see Gabby in the top of him, struggling to breathe for him, and performing CPR. She couldn't breathe properly, and she was crying.**

 **« Please Matt. Stay with me. Don't give up ! »**

« Clear ! »

The paddles covered Matt's upper body, and a jolt of electricity ran through his body.

« Nothing's changed.

-Again in 300. Charging ».

 **He saw the paramedics and a cop entered to the bathroom.**

 **« Oh god, Gabby, Matt ! »**

 **One of the paramedic arrived near Gabby.**

 **« I'm... Fine, but... Matt... He was wounded in the chest... Weak pulse... No breathing... I think all the blood is to him... More than ten minutes... Try to keep his heartbeat... »**

« Clear ! »

Again, another jolt ran through his body and he jerked.

« Still nothing.

-Matt, don't you dare do that ! »

Someone took Gabby out of the room.

« Don't look Gabby. Please... »

It was Kelly. She took Gabby in his arms, to avoid her to watch in the room. She didn't have to watch Matt die another time.

 **His mind was now in the hospital. In an operating room. With no hearbeat but the hiss of a ventilator and some surgeons were working on him.**

 **« We have a skull fracture at the frontal, occipital and left temporal, as well as his jaw... C5 vertebra... all his ribs and his sternum... Both lungs are punctured, heart muscle seems to have been touched by the sternum but not by the bullet... Wait, I found the bullet !**

 **-Yeah, me too. Right next to the heart... We shouldn't miss it. What else ?**

 **-Hum... L4 and L5 vertebrae are broken and are not stable, as well as his left hip, and it seems to have a sprained wrist. Damn, he was tortured to death...**

 **-For the moment, the patient is not dead. We try to save his life. We can't remove the bullet, we must first stop the bleeding. And the scan ?**

 **-I just... Oh man...**

 **-Halstead, I can't read your mind.**

 **-Yeah sorry... He has a swelling in the frontal bone and a hematoma in the occipital... His spleen exploded, swellings near the three broken vertebrae... that's all I see ».**

« Clear ! »

Still nothing. Four minutes had passed and still nothing.

« Sir...

-No... We continue. Charging ».

 **His mind travelled the operating room. He watched how all these surgeons could have saved him.**

 **« Internal paddles ».**

 **A nurse came with the paddles et tended them to the cardiothoracic surgeon.**

 **« Charging in 20J.**

 **-Charged ».**

« Clear ! »

His whole body moved because of the jolt of electricity. All the nurses and Walcott looked at the monitor. A beep. Just a beep. But suddently, another beep, then another.

 **« We remove bypass slightly. His heartbeat is very low, so be carefull ».**

 **All the surgeons were working on it. Slightly, he was off the bypass.**

 **« Sature is dropping sir !**

 **-His blood is not enough oxygenated ! Damn !**

 **-What do we do doctor ?**

 **-Lets try the ECMO ».**

 **The nurses nodded.**

« He is back ! »

Everybody sighed in relief. Matt was back in sinus.

« He has still a weak pulse.

-I know. Move the ventilator from PAV to controlled mode.

-Sir ?

-What !

-He... He stayed more than five minutes without oxygen.

-I know... Lets do an EEG.

-On it ».

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **The newt chapter is called "I can't do that". But I can't (obviously) tell what will happen. But a clu: when I write a chapter, I call it according to the most important event of this chapter. I hope I have made the mouth water!**


	11. I can't do that

**Okay soooooo!**

 **The next chapter S could hurt all the "sensitive souls", so excuse me about that...**

 **But I hope you will still enjoy these!**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walcott was sweeting a lot. He couldn't understand what happened. He took his flashlight and open Matt's eyes. No reaction. This was bad. Either he was in a deep coma or... He had to speak with Gabby and Kelly. He left the room and saw them on the floor, Gabby was crying, so was Kelly.

« Doc ? »

He was speechless and looked down.

« No... No ! »

Gabby cried intensively.

« We could restart his heart ».

They looked at him. Kelly could see that there was a « but » somewhere.

« But... he is not responding to light. He had been without oxygen during five minutes, maybe more.

-So, he... He is in a coma again ?

-I don't know. He have to do an EEG to see... To see if he has brain activity.

-He... He may be brain dead ?

-It's a high possibility. Or he could be in a deep coma. We don't know. We have to wait a few hours to know that. We'll run some tests.

-Okay... »

Kelly's voice was fadded. Gabby stood up.

« Ouch ! »

Gabby grabbed his stomach.

« What ? What is it Gabby ?

-My... It hurts ! AHHHHH ! »

Kelly was panicking.

« Doc ? What is it ?

-She is in labour ».

He run on the room to take two nurses with him.

« We need to go on a delivery room.

-I... I CAN'T MOVE !

-Gabby you have to do. You can't give birth on the hallway. It's not sane.

-MATT !

-I'm here Gabby, Matt can't be with you.

-I KNOW ! BUT I CAN'T LEAVE HIM !

-You have to give birth to his first child Gabby ! I think he wouldn't let you do this here ».

She was screaming, and breathing in and out quickly.

« Okay... Okay... Oh God...

-What ?

-I don't know... I... AHHHH ! »

Kelly stayed with Gabby, while she squeezed his hand strongly. Walcott had to see what was going on.

« Gabby, your tight is fully dilated. I can see the top of the head. Silvia, go get a gurney now ! She have to go to the delivery room, and call a midwife ».

She left and ran.

« Gabby, I know it will be difficult, but we have to do this okay ?

-I KNOW !

-Kelly, can you grab her ?

-Yeah ».

He lifted Gabby in his arms. She was screaming of pain. After arriving on the room and everybody was in place, Gabby knew what was going on.

« You can't... YOU CAN'T DO THAT !

-Gabby, we have no choice, however you could lost the second baby ! »

She looked on Walcott's eyes. He wasn't kidding.

« I... I just want to have my baby... Matt's baby... »

She was crying again.

« That's what we will do this Gabby. Okay ? You have to stay with me. For now, buddies are good, okay ? But if we don't do what we have to do, we will be losing the both of them.

-I know... I'm just scared doc...

-You have to stay strong... For Matt ».

She closed her eyes. She was thinking of Matt. His smile, his laugh, his hands grabbing hers.

« Okay... Let's do this.

-Right ».

Gabby knew that they have to do a c-section, because by natural way, she could lose their babies. It was the only way to save them.

« Gabby, you're still with me ?

-Yeah, I'm still here.

-Great, should I say to you what will be happening ?

-Yeah, I want to know.

-Okay. I will begin to open your belly okay ?

-Hu uh... »

She felt something but no pain, just the incision which was made.

« I can see buddies now ».

No time to sigh. Some monitors sounded.

« What is this ? Doc ?

-It's first buddy. He is in distress ! I have to make that quick okay ?

-Yeah... Yeah ».

She saw one of the nurses approach the doc and carry something.

« It's him ? Doc it's him ? Why isn't he crying ?

-Gabby...

-WHY ? »

She was crying again. Matt, buddy... She couldn't lose them. Not like this. No.

« Gabby, he is prenat. He can't breathe on his own and he was in distress. Silvia will take care of him okay ?

-Okay.

-How do you want to call him ?

-Matt... Matt ans I had a conversation before his proposal. We... We had a fight with baby names... If it was a boy, he wanted to call him Andrew... Andrew Kelly Casey... For his two best friend... So... Call him Andrew... Andrew Kelly Casey...

-All right... So, Andrew, welcome to the Earth ! »

She was in balance. She wanted to cry, but laugh too. A mix of both arrived in her face. Tears and laughs.

« I want to see Matt. Doc... I want to see him.

-I know. But you can't. We are running some tests for now.

-He... He is not dead, is he ?

-No Gabby. But... He was without oxygen during a long time. Five minutes, probably more. I don't know if there is brain damage. It's why we're running tests Gabby. You have to stay strong. Matt is strong. With all his injuries, he couldn't be alive after the surgery. But he was. Then he woke up, and began to breathe on his own, to have his memory back.

-I know. I can't lose him, you know ? Not after that. I couldn't support this ».

Walcott tried to cumfort Gabby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All the firefighters were in the waiting room. Kelly had called them after Gabby was in labour, and after Matt's heart stopped. They walked in the room, made thousands steps, waiting for a good news. Because they didn't want bad news... They couldn't have bad news. Kelly knew Matt was in highly critical condition. This was frightening him. He was shaking.

For hours later, Walcott came in the waiting room. He saw all the firefighters and knew that they were here to both Gabby and Matt.

« I begin with Matt or Gabby ?

-Buddy ?

-Okay. Buddy was in distress. We had to do a c-section, because in natural way, it would cause the dead of buddies. When he was out, he wasn't breathing. So we bring him to the NICU, he is on a ventilator but he is out of the wood. Don't worry for him. He is strong for a prenat.

-And, hum... And Matt ?

-Kelly explained what happened ?

-He just said that his heart stopped.

-Okay ».

Walcott took a deep breath.

« His heart stopped indeed. But we had some difficulties to restart it. We did, but he stayed without oxygen during at least five minutes. And he had no reaction to light. So we ran some tests to see if he was in a coma or not.

-And ? He is ?

-He has a weak brain activity. He isn't brain dead, but it's not so far. He is in a deep coma.

-You... You know what happened ?

-No... Gabby said his heartbeat was increasing, but he had no arrhythmia. I had a theory, but until he is in a coma, I can't say if it's a good theory or not.

-What is your theory ?

-With the swelling going down, he began to have his memory back. He had a flashback no long time ago about he and Kelly saving Hallie. So I think he had a flashback again.

-A flashback can cause that ?

-It's possible if it is strong, strong enough to stop his heart. Maybe the day he was injured ? I don't know, it's a simple theory. I have to speak with doctor Charles to know if it's really possible, but I think it is.

-So, he will wake up ? »

All the firefighters waited for an answer, but it never came.

« No... This can't be possible...

-He is in a coma, so I can't tell you when and if he will wake up. I'm sorry. I want like you to save Matt. He is strong. He went through this. He can do that again. I can't promise anything, but I will do all I can to help him ».

They nodded, looking their feet.

« Kelly ? Gabby want to see you. I think she needs you.

-Buddy ?

-I think yes.

-What is his name ?

-Gabby... She said to called him in memory to Matt's best friend. Andrew Kelly Casey ».

They were speechless.

« Who is Andrew ? I didn't know him. If he is his best friend, why isn't he here ?

-He... He is dead three years ago, in the line of duty. We were in the same training class a the Academy. We knew each other there. And we became best friends.

-She said to me that before his proposal, they had a fight to find baby names. And he wanted to call their baby Andrew if it was a boy. But she didn't say to me if it was a girl ».

Doctor Walcott took Kelly with him and let him go see Gabby in the NICU.


	12. I need you

**Salut à tous!**

 **Well, I'm late in my uploading, so I'm really sorry about that. The thing is I wanted to finish this fanfiction, to have plenty of time for another one (in progress). So this isn't the last chapter, after this one, there will be four other chapters and after, it's finish. Unless you have some ideas: if this is the case, I can integrate it/them on this story!**

 **So, this chapter is for Jscat2, who wanted me to turn this fanfiction into a Dawson/Severide couple. I said I couldn't do that, but after Daswon was going through... I can't say more, but I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

 **I have also to answer on some reviews of Allyjewett123: "I like it and all but, to me, its getting a little redundant. He gets better, gets worse, gets better gets worse..." okay so I understand that, and I know it's a litlle annoying, redundant, etc... The thing is this "heart attack" is my mom's idea (she wanted this, don't ask me why...), but wanted to let him recover, slowly but recover (with some up and down after his ''fight''). So I had to change ''a litlle'' this story because of this storyline. Don't worry, no more up and down. Maybe it will be up, maybe it will be down. You have to wait a little for an answer :D**

 **And aslo a review from Justicerocks: "Oh no! Matt's in a coma. I'm so glad he's not dead though but I know it's not looking good for him. I'm also worried about Gabby's baby and about the other one as well was he\she born as well?" So I can tell the other baby is a girl, AND she will be doing great. But Andrew is a prenat and the first baby of a super-fetation (I already told what was it a few chapters before this one), so he can have some problems. I can't tell you what, how or something, but you have to wait too.**

 **I hope you will enjoy, even if this chapter is shorter than usual. And sorry for my english, I had some trouble to translate it from french to english.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nine days after Andrew was born, he as still hooked on a ventilator, as his father. His stats didn't changed, nothing. He stayed there in this bed, relaxed, eyes closed. It broke Kelly's heart, but even more Gabby's heart : the two things she loved the most in this world were in bad shape, between life and death. Gabby broke. After a few tests, she was allowed to go home, but she didn't want to. She was between stay with Matt, hoping he could open his eyes, and Andrew, hoping he could be better and breathe on his own.

« You know, you can approach.

-I know, but I can't. I don't want to... I can't to that.

-Baby blues ?

-I... No. His father... His father is in a coma, in ICU. I don't even know if he will wake up. Doctors aren't very optimispic.

-Oh... Sorry. This is why you don't want to approach your son ? You think you don't deserve to see him without your husband ?

-Sort of... Yeah.

-He needs his mother to be better.

-So his father !

-But right now, it's his mother he needs ».

Gabby had always some tears when she came in NICU. The nurse who was talking to her accompanied her into the incubator of his son. He was moving constantly.

« He is very active. He was born after seven and half months of pregnancy, but it remains aour little sunshine for us when he opens his eyes.

-This... It's true ?

-Yeah ! Sometimes we have some ''baby blues'' too. Then we will see our little toddlers to smile, and for some of us, it's Andrew.

-I never saw him open his eyes...

-Is so ? They are... Beautiful. A blue which can pierce your skin without even touching you, make you shiver just by looking inside ».

Gabby smiled, looking his son.

« I have... I had the same sensation when I looked inside Matt's eyes.

-I assume it's the father.

-Yes... And also the father of the second child ».

The nurse frowned. She didn't understand.

« Denial pregnancy and super-fetation. While I was around seven months of pregnancy of Andrew,

I knew I was pregnant of another baby. Around two months of pregnancy.

-So... You are three months of pregnancy, even if you just gave birth.

-Yes. It's a bit complicated, I know. My life is a bit complicated.

-I... I may ask you how... How your husband ended up in a coma ? »

Gabby turned her head to the nurse, then lowered her eyes.

« He... I don't know. I found him in a pool of blood. Surgeons asked themselves how he had survived. And, hum... After a week of induced coma, he woke up and a week later, he... His heart stopped.

-I did a rotation in ICU. A coma after a heart attack, it's common.

-He stayed more than five minutes without oxygen in his brain. They took more than five minutes to restart his heart ».

Gabby cried again. The nurse had her mouth opened, but was speechless, looking Gabby put her knees on the ground. She grabbed a chair and helped her to sit before losing consciousness.

« I have to go. I don't have the right to be here ».

She suddently stoop up and left. She ran away, open the door of her car and left the hospital. She want to Matt's appartment, Kelly has been authorized to come back into it after weeks of investigations without finding evidences. She knockes on the door. But nobody came. So she decided to knock louder, until someone open this door. She knock during a minute before hearing the door open.

« Gabby ? What is... »

Kelly didn't have the time to finish his question, Gabby threw herself on him without warning. She tried to kiss him, without success. Kelly pushed her away.

« Gabby, what are you doing ?

-I nned you. I need to feel alive ».

She tried again to kiss him, but again, he pushed her away.

« Gabby ! Stop ! Stop ! You're not yourself !

-Kelly, please... I just want to feel alive... »

Gabby collapsed, crying on the new ground.

« I want this to stop... This nightmare... I want to wake up... Or feel disconnect to all of thus. I need you to escape.

-I know Gabby, I know...

-You promised... You said Matt asked you to be there for me... You said you'll be there for me.

-Yes Gabby, I promised.

-Now, I need you. With me.

-Gabby... Not like this.

-Kelly... Please ».

She watched Kelly with a face... She was lost. She didn't have a shoulder to cry anymore. Her world collapsed with Matt.

« Kelly... »

Kelly approached her. He caressed her cheeks, hoping to calm her and wipe the tears he hated coming down her cheeks.

« Please... I need you ».

Kelly still didn't answer. He looked at her sadness. She grabbed his arm and caressed it gently, tenderly. Then she raised on his shoulders, and felt that Kelly was shivering. But didn't stir. Then she continued her road to his neck, then his hair. They stayed there without moving an inch, looking each other. And she approached him. She approached her face to his, he still didn't move. When her lips met Kelly's lips, she shivered. They were warm and icy at the same time. This time, his lips moves. His arms moved too, grabbing Gabby's neck, his eyes were close. Gabby still had this tears coming down her cheeks while Kelly kissed her like he never kissed a girl before. He put an arm in her lower back. Gabby took off the shirt of this friend who was still here for Matt, who was here for her now. Kelly did the same on her and their skin collided. The contrast was of intense violence to the senses of the two human beings. This led them to the pleasure they shared now. He grabbed her. To the bed, still kissing her with eyes closed. During more than an hour, Kelly and Gabby made their way to this pleasure they wanted so much. Dunring more than an hour, he wwas on her, she was in him, under him... No matter, Kelly was with her. Sometimes, he muttered her name, she muttured his name. Until reach this pleasure... Gabby was the first to sleep. She was in her arms, still out of breath by this insense night he had. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop himself to think about Matt and what he might say, if he could watch this scene. He say to himself that wasn't like Gabby cheated on Matt with his bestfriend. He couldn't stop saying ''what have I done ?'', knowing perfectly he gave his consent. He blamed himself. But on the other side, he liked that. He liked seeing her a little happy after all of this. He liked seeing she was better after this night. She was sleeping in his chest, for the first time in days, without thinking about what she was going through, without thinking of Andrew or Matt. So he swore to always be there for her, whatever she needs. Whether it's for the children or her. Whether anything, as long as he can be there for her. Because he had promised. He had promised his best friend.


	13. 3:34 PM

**Hey ! Yeah already !**

 **I just understand my ''preview'' wasn't clear so I made this note. There are some reviews which alarmed me so I made an answer for all of you :**

 **I don't turn this fanfiction into a Dawson/Severide fanfiction, it's just a ''one-night'' after Dawson was breaking down. Kelly told to himself he will be there for her, no matter what, BUT what I didn't say : it's just until Matt's recover (the ''up'' story) or his death (the ''down'' story).**

 **Severide will be there for Andrew and the unborn girl in Gabby's belly, but not sexually speaking. Gabby will know it was just her emotional break down which was talking to Kelly. And Kelly understood it was a bad idea, and he fells guilty about what happened between them. But he also knows they can't do that to Matt.**

 **It's like the story between Heather Darden and Matt : he didn't want a love story between them because her husband, Andy, was his bestfriend. It's the same thing with Severide : he can't do that to his bestfriend.**

 **I just wanted to ''satisfy'' a reader who wanted a ''thing'' between them. I said I couldn't do a love story but make a chapter about this.**

 **Sorry about the misunderstanding...**

 **So I update a new chapter! Enjoy it!**

* * *

Gabby look at herself in the mirror. She could see her « fat » tummy, like Kelly said. She felt tears running down her cheeks. Kelly was around the unlocked door and entered with Andrew in his arms.

« It's almost time Gabby.

-I know... »

She grabbed Andrew and left the bedroom. Outside, all the firefighters were here, in uniform, in silence.

 **Gabby was still in Matt's side. Every day since four months. Hoping that he could wake up. But he never did.**

 **« I think it's time Gabby. We have to let him go ».**

 **Gabby startled and saw Kelly and Walcott.**

 **« I... »**

 **She turned her head to see Matt, sleeping peacefully in this bed. She couldn't. She couldn't do that to Andrew. He needed his father.**

 **« Can we just wait ? Just a few more days ? I... »**

 **She had tears in her eyes.**

 **« I need time ».**

 **Doctor Walcott nodded and Kelly approached to hug her. She was squeezing Matt's hand strongly. She really needed time for that.**

She went on truck 81 with Andrew in her arms, Kelly went on his squad, engin 51 and ambulance 61 just behind him, Boden in first place. In front of their trucks, a hearse with oak coffin inside. The cortege then took the road to the cemetery. Gabby closed her eyes.

 **Gabby walked to the hospital the next day. Near the ER, she saw ambo 61 arrive. She didn't know why, but she took the road to the ER.**

 **« Hey Gabby.**

 **-Hey Brett. Chili... »**

 **She hugged Brett and made a fake smile to Chili.**

 **« Which injury this time ? You are covered of blood. It's disgusting...**

 **-Gabby, don't...**

 **-What ? I don't have the right to ask ?**

 **-It's not that. It's complicated.**

 **-So tell me ! I'm not idiot, I'm just pregnant Brett !**

 **-Gabby ? You're not with Matt ? »**

 **She turned up suddently.**

 **« Antonio ? What are you doing here ?**

 **-I'm here for the women your collegue brought in ».**

 **She turned to Brett.**

 **« See ? It's not that complicated !**

 **-Gabby... »**

 **Brett and Chili looked away.**

 **« Waht Antonio ?**

 **-Brett and Chili saved a woman with a gunshot. Jay and Erin was there, and... hum...**

 **-And what ? Antonio, tell me.**

 **-It's the same type of bullet and the same caliber as the gun that wounded Matt ».**

 **Her eyes grew. She was speechless.**

 **« She is one of the strippers ?**

 **-Yeah. She say to us before she collapsed her name is Trish. She was Katya's bestfriend.**

 **-Oh God... »**

 **Gabby passed her hands on her face.**

 **« Is she alive ?**

 **-Barely. The bullet came out, but doctors say it has touched the heart very seriously. They don't know if they can save her. They are not very optimistic ».**

They finally arrived in the cemetery. Nobody was waiting them. Nobody was there except them. They looked so worried.

 **That was six hours that Trish was in the OR. Gabby waited alone in the waiting room. She had to see Matt, but in his condition, he could wait a little her coming. She knew Trish was one of the girls that Matt was trying to help. And it seems that Nesbitt was trying to kill all the girls who wanted to get out of this hell. Matt had tried with Katya, and she died. Trish tried, and she was struggling to live. Matt had tried to stop him, and... To her, Matt died the time he had this heart attack four months earlier. Matt couldn't go back to her now.**

 **« Gabby? You're here for Trish?**

 **-Yes I do. How it happened?**

 **-We ... We tried everything Gabby. Really everything. But we couldn't save her. It was too late. I'm sorry».**

In respect for Matt, and wanting to prove that Trish had managed to escape Nesbitt, the men of the firehouse agreed to make a fitting tribute firefighters. As those who died in the line of duty. Matt wasn't there, he couldn't, but despite this, the tribute was unforgettable for them. Almost as emotional as Andy's and Leslie's.

After three hours, Gabby and Kelly returned to the hospital. She had left Hermann care for Andrew as they went to see Matt. They had to decide what was going to happen. Either they were going to let Matt in a coma with life support, or they were going to unplug everything. To let him go. One floor, two floors... The elevator seemed endless. Third floor, finally the CCU. They knew that at the bottom of the corridor, this long corridor, was Matt's room and the decision that went with it. But they didn't have the heart to give their consent. This consent saying that Matt would die.

« Gabby? I know it's hard. All this...

-Kelly. I... I know he wouldn't want to stay that long in a coma. I think it's time. It is time to let him go.

-You're... Are you sure? I mean... It's buddies' father.

-I know, but I lost hope. I lost hope when he stayed more than five minutes without oxygen. I lost him that day. Not today, but that day ».

Kelly took Gabby in her arms, knowing perfectly they would give their consent.

« Doctor Walcott? Just... Just before... Does his condition...

-I did another MRI, another scan and another EEG, to be able to help you make your decision. There are no changes since the incident. I am sorry ».

Kelly and Gabby nodded, disappointed and sad.

« Okay...

-I know it's hard, but you have to take a decision now. Either I withdraw life support, or we change nothing, with the hope that his condition improves?

-I... We believe that Matt wouldn't have wanted this. He wouldn't want aggressive treatment...

-So...

-So we give our consent. Let him go ».

Gabby had tears in her eyes, cold, flowing on her hot cheeks.

« All right ».

The doctor was about to stop the machine.

« Stop ! »

Kelly startled, Walcott too.

« Gabby...

-I Just want to say goodbye to him before doing this. Properly.

-Okay. I leave you the time you need ».

Walcott left the room with the nurse, leaving Kelly and Gabby alone with Matt. She approached him, grabbed one of his hands, and passed her other hand in his hair. This hair she loved so much. She sketched a smile while crying.

« I will not be able do this anymore. Neither kiss him. Neither hold him in my arms. He can no longer comfort me. Make me smile. He will not be there for Andrew or for... »

It was too hard for Gabby, much harder than she would have imagined. Kelly was there, her in his arms, comforting her.

« As I told you, I'm here. He would have wanted that I'll be there for you. Then I'll be there for you, for buddies ».

She was crying big tears. In Kelly's arms.

« I want to kiss him. One last time ».

Kelly released his grip. Gabby approached Matt again and lay down next to him in bed.

« I leave you alone with him ».

Gabby watched him squeeze Matt's hand, expressing his sadness to let him go. The look he and Gabby shared meant so much. For him it meant "I will not let you fall." For her, it meant "thank you." He left. She sighed, closing her eyes.

« I know what I'll say, you should not hear it, but I'll say it anyway... You were the best thing that happened to me. The first time I saw you at the firehouse, I understood. I understood that that would be you. But you were with Hallie. So I contented our friendship. I confess I was a little jealous. And I admit too that the day Hallie died... It did something to me. I was sad. you were sad, and that made me sad. I was there for you. When you needed help. I helped you overcome her death ».

She began to stroke his hair again.

« And after that we started dating. I was the happiest woman. Despite all the injuries, all of the situations we faced, we were there for each other. Always. I hate myself. I hate myself for doing what I did that day. To have put our careers in danger. I hate myself to leave you like that because I always loved you and I still love you. I thought... that you will keep me going, but you didn't ».

She began to cry. This time in Matt's arms.

« I'm sorry! If... If I didn't have left home, if I didn't have left you, you would probably safe and sound! Not here! I'm so sorry... »

She blamed herself. She had not been able to protect the man she loved.

« I know you don't want to stay in a coma. We had discussed about it once, and you told me that if you stayed in a coma, you don't want to become a vegetable. I will respect your choice. I will let you go. Kelly will be there for me. Our children will know that you are their father. They will know everything about you, you are and will always be their father. and you'll always be the man I love. No matter what happen ».

She kissed him in his lips. His cold lips. As long as she could. Then she pressed the nurse button. Walcott, the same nurse and Kelly entered.

« I'm ready now. Remove the ventilator ».

The nurse and Walcott nodded. She came near the machine, and one by one, she turned off the buttons of the life support. She removed the tube in his throat and let Gabby clean the area. All could hear their breath between the beeps of the monitor.

« Gabby, I know it's hard enough, but this can take time.

-How long? It is 3:34 PM! How long will it take?

-I don't know Gabby, not very long I think ».

Ten minutes had passed. But still nothing, Matt was still not dead. In fact, his heart rate had decreased a little at first, but had stabilized. All this was not normal.

« Why?

-Why what? asked Kelly.

-Why he is still alive? He depended on the ventilator and... He should already be dead Kelly...

-Oh... Doc?

-I Don't know. I'm not sure ».

He grabbed his stethoscope, and plunged beneath the gown. Right, then left. He frowned.

« What is it doc?

-He... Matt breathe on his own ».

This was not a possibility.

« How...

-He may finally want to fight. We don't know if people in a coma can really hear us. In our sleep we hear nothing, then in a coma this should be the same. But nothing is sure. If this is the case it may have heard you and now he wants to fight ».

Gabby smiled slightly. And suddenly...

« Matt? »

She approached and took her hand.

« What is it Gabby?

-I... I hope I didn't have dreamed of. I think I saw him move ».

Amazed, Walcott took his penlight and checked his pupils.

« Pupils are equal and slightly reactive... »

Gabby cried, Kelly was speechless, feeling a tear roll under his eyes too. Totally lost, she began to stroke his hair again.

« Come on Matt. Focus. Focus on waking up.

-I don't think it was something done voluntarily.

-It doesn't matter. At least I know he is still there, somewhere. This is a new start.

-Yeah, you're right Gabby.

-So... Time of rebirth : 3:34 PM ».


	14. Da huh

Okay, here we go!

I hope I enjoyed the last chapter, but I also know it becomes a little too much. So it's nearly the end of this fanfiction.

But I still hope you will enjoy this chapter!

* * *

A year passed since Matt's heart stopped, huit months after Matt had to die but moved a little, but was still in a coma. At least, he breathed on his own now. In fact, nothing has changed since the unplugging of the ventilator. Gabby was giving up again. Their son was nearly a year old now, and their daughter was four months old. She was as beautiful as her father : same dark bond hair, same eyes, but the skin of her mom. She was holding her in her arms. This time, both Matt and Gabby agreed about her names. They wanted these names. But Gabby was crying, as every day, because she just wanted to have her family in complete. Matt, their children and her. But he was in this bed she hated, sleeping in peace. Only the rise and fall of his chest could say that he was still alive, somewhere. But no eyes movements, no eyelids stirring, nothing.

« Hey Matt... I... I still don't know if you can here me, but please... Come back. Not... Not for me, but for our children, for Andrew and Leslie. They need their father Matt. I... I can't do that alone anymore, I need you... I really need you... »

She started to cry, again. She was holding Matt's hand, hoping that he will move just an inch again, but as usual, nothing. He didn't move. She was giving up, this time for good. She stood up and left the room crying, holding Leslie. She ran away, leaving Andrew with Kelly.

* * *

 _I had to move. Even if it was a little, but I had to move. Tell her I'm here, near her, and I could hear her. I loved her voice. When I was in distress, I heard her. When I was in panic, I heard her. When I was sad, I still heard her, again and again. Every moments. I wanted to scream I was here, I was damn here, I did hear what was happening, but I was paralysed. I wasn't seeing a thing, but I was still feeling everything. I would tell so much to Gabby I was happy being a dad of two beautiful children, and tell her I was loving her with all my heart. I was frustrated being stuck in my own boby. This made me sick._

« Matt ? »

 _Kelly ? Oh God, tell me you're not giving up like Gabby does..._

« Hum... I don't know if you can hear me, or if you hear something, but... Gabby... Gabby is really bad. She is... She can't do that anymore, she needs you. I'm trying to help as I can, as I promised to you if something happened to you, but... We can't do that anymore. Andrew and Leslie need you, Gabby too. Please... »

 _Kelly... Don't give up... I'm really here !_

« Da ? »

 _Who is this ?_

« Yes Andrew, it's dad ! You didn't see him before, yeah... Matt, Andrew looks like Andy, he looks like you. He has your skin, your blue eyes, but Gabby's hair and the same mind ! Well... You both have the same mind, so you can say that it's Gabby's !

-Ma ?

-She's not here Andrew, mom is with Leslie, your little sister.

-Ni ?

-Yes Andrew, Leslie. Like you're saying. I'm taking care of your children like they are mine, but they need their real father.

-Da... »

Andrew was in Kelly's knees, but extended his arms to the bed.

« Andrew, dad is sick. Look... He needs this to sleep ».

Kelly showed to Andrew all the wires in Matt's arm. But he continued wriggling in Kelly's knees and extending his arms to the bed.

« Da... »

He started crying. Andrew was less than a year, but he was very smart. He knew exactly that his father was ''spleeping'' and wanted to wake him up by a hug. He did that to his mum when she was still spleeping and Kelly took him into the bedroom to wake her gently.

« He is sleeping very deeply Andrew. I don't think you can wake him up.

-Daaa ! »

He cried even more. Kelly sighed.

« Andrew, look to uncle Kelly. You have to be very careful to dad, okay ? Do like when mum was still sleeping, and you wake her gently. Like the last time, okay ?

-Ah ! »

He had a huge smile despite the tears coming down his cheeks. Kelly grabbed him to put him on Matt's arm, where he had no wires, and sat up again on the chair. Andrew climbed softly in the chest of his father, sat on him, and put his head on the crook of his neck, hugging him as he could with his little arms. This, broke Kelly's heart. Andrew understood everything.

 _Andrew... I would so much hold you in my arms... And be a father for you... I'm sorry... So sorry..._

Kelly frowned, approaching the bed.

« Andrew ? Don't move okay ? I'll be right back. I'm just near the door okay ?

-Oh... »

Kelly moved out the room and walked to the nurses station.

« I need to see doctor Walcott immediately. It's urgent.

-I'm sorry, but he has a lot of plans today.

-I'm asking you to call him. Please. I will not asking if it wasn't urgent ».

He was shivering, and was crying a little.

« I will page him. Tell him you called him.

-Thanks so much ».

He returned to the room, Andrew was sleepling in the top of Matt. They were sleeping so peacefully...

 **Five minutes later...**

« A nurse told me you wanted to talk to me ? »

Kelly jumped, and looked toward the door.

« Hum... Yeah, sorry, I was lost in my thoughts...

-Young children are not allowed in this unit.

-Yeah, I... I thought finding Gabby here and leave the hospital with her, but I saw her leaving the room thirty minutes ago crying and... I wanted to see Matt and... Anyway, I know I don't have to justify myself ».

Walcott looked the child who was on Matt.

« He grew up.

-He is nearly a year. And he is very smart. He understood quickly Matt was his father, and wanted to wake him like he did with his mom. I didn't want to in the beginning, but I thought... Andrew needed this. If Matt can hear what we are saying, I think this can help him, he can feel his son.

-Yeah, this can help comatose patients. But this can traumatize young children too, that's why we don't allow them.

-I understand...

-You wanted to see me for that ?

-Yeah, well no... Well... When I put him on Matt, he climbed in his chest and hugged him, like this. And I tought... I thought I dreamed, but... But I think I saw him move a little. Well, I don't know... I don't know if I was dreaming or not.

-Comatose patients can make unintended actions, specificly when they are in a deep coma. But, like I told you, they are unintended.

-And cry ? It's unintended ?

-Cry ?

-When... When Andrew began his hug, Matt's eyes were wet, and a tear came down. I'm sure about this ! »

Walcott approached the bad, being carefull to not wake Andrew, and pulled out his penlight of his labcoat. He opened Matt's eyes and turned the light on.

« Pupils are reactive and equal. I will schedule an EEG to see if his shape is changed. But I don't have to give you hope. It's been a year he is in a coma. It's already a miracle he is still alive after he get through. But I think it's some unintended movements. It can hapen.

-And if he can hear us and felt his son on the top of him ? He could have cried because... Because he could do nothing else ! Just... He anted to say ''I 'm here'' or something like that !

-Kelly, I told you I will do some tests. For now, I let Buddy sleep a little. There are no change in his stats, so no problem about this, he still can breathe. You'll push the nurse button when he is awake ?

-Okay. I just want to know... If I didn't dream and these movements were intended, what would it say ?

-It would say... It would say that Matt's conditions increased. And he might wake up ».

Kelly open his mouth, without talking.

« You should talk to Gabby.

-I don't want to give her false hopes. She had hope in the beginning, but not anymore. F I give her false hopes, she will collapse for sure. I want to be sure before talk to her : either his conditions didn't change and this were uninteded actions, so I tell her nothing, or... His conditions changed and this were intended movements. In this case, and only this case, I will tell her.

-You're right. Sorry.

-I will grab Andrew, so you can do your tests ».

He grabbed him softly , hoping to not wake him.

« Da ? »

Too late...

« Da ! No ! »

Andrew cried again, and grabbed Matt's fingers, but he has not enough strengh...

« Daaaa ! »

This time, he was crying and wriggling in all directions. But Walcott didn't really concern about this.

« Matt, you hear me ? »

Kelly jumped, focussed on Walcott's movements, being carefull with Andrew.

« What ? What is it ?

-Look... »

Walcott pointed Matt's face. Kelly looked and opened his mouth.

« It's... He is crying ? For real ? He...

-He can hear us. I think he heard Andrew crying.

-Matt, you can hear us ?

-He isn't able to answer. His eyes don't move, his eyebrows either. He is here, without be here. But he can hear us.

-Da ? »

This word made Walcott and Kelly laugh.

« You understood too, hu ? »

Kelly ruffled his godson's hair.

« I have to take Matt to run some tests ».

He called two nurses, who helped him to grab the bed. Andrew took this moment to cry again.

« Da !

-Andrew, they took dad to see if he will wake up okay ?

-Da ? »

Kelly didn't understood what he wanted to say.

« What ''da'' ?

-Da... Plop ? »

When he said ''plop'', he put his fists on his eyes and open them with a snap.

« Yeah, okay... Da plop, I have it. Yeah, dad might wake up, yes...

« Huh ? »

He put his arms around him own neck, as to make a hug.

« Yes, it's your hug. It's a hug healer you know ?

-Ah ! »

He was jumping on Kelly's knees.

« Ma ?

-You want we call mom ?

-Ah ! Ni !

Andrew wanted his mom and his sister. Kelly didn't know if it was a good idea, but he knew Matt was better. He grabbed his phone and dialed Gabby's number. He waited, but nobody picked up.

« Gabby, it's Kelly, uh... I know you're giving up, but you don't have to. To Leslie and Andrew. Leslie isn't enough conscious about what is happening, but Andrew is. He knows what is happening. Anyway, when you will have this message, come to the hospital now ».

He hung up. Andrew pouted.

« Ma... Boo boo ? »

He did a sad face.

« Yes, mom is sad. She is sad because dad doesn't wake up. But your hug will make her happy again. I'm sure about this.

-Ah ! »

He was happy. He was so innocent.

« Ke ? Ty ! »

Kelly smiled.

« You want to sleep on me ? You're tired ?

-Ah... »

He yawned and closed his eyes.

« You can sleep like when you were on dad. I will wake you when it will be time up, or when mom will come with Leslie.

-Oh... »

Andrew set up and put his arm around Kelly's neck. Kelly took one of his arms around Andrew to wrap him, so he will not fall while he will be asleep. This was going to be a long time for him...


	15. Da plop?

**Okay so, three more chapters and it's the end! I still hope you will enjoy this chapter... Because I think it's a little what we tell in France ''un trifouilli'', best translate: a mess.**

 **But I think it's necessary for the end of the story...**

 **Enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Hours later...**

« Kelly ! Kelly ! »

Kelly woke up, surprised. He felt asleep with Andrew in his arms, in the same position that in the beginning. His godson didn't move.

« Gabby ? »

She was sweating and breathing rapidly. She ran into the hospital.

« I read your message... I thought something happened, so I came imediately ».

Kelly nodded, and Gabby frowned. She looked at the room.

« Where is Matt ? »

Her look said everything. She was panicking.

« Walcott took him... Three hours ago.

-Why ? Is there a problem ? Is something happening ?

-Yes, something is happening. That's why I called you.

-Tell me ».

Her eyes were wet, she had tears almost coming down her cheeks.

« Andrew... Andrew wanted to hug Matt, like he did to wake you up... And... Matt... Matt moved a little and a tear came down his cheek ».

Her face softened. Tears flowed afloat now.

« Ma ? »

She woke Andrew up, who tended his arm to her.

« Andrew...

-Ma... Boo boo ?

-Boo boo ? »

Andrew did again his lips gesture he has done to Kelly. She smiled, then laughed.

« No, mom isn't sad ! Kelly, are you sure about what you saw ?

-No. But I asked to Walcott to come and... His pupils were reactive, and when he wanted to take Matt, we had to wake Andrew and... The fact Andrew didn't want to leave him and cried... Matt cried again ».

Gabby put a hand on her lips and closed her eyes. She collapsed.

« Ma ?

-It's nothing Andrew. Mom is just happy ! Very happy !

-Ha... Py ?

-Yeah ! Happy ! »

Now, that was nervous. She was crying, and laughing at the same time. All this tension which was in her she couldn't free... It blew up now.

« You're still here ? Hey Gabby ».

Walcott came back, with the two nurses and the bed with Matt's inside. He was still spleeping peacefully.

« Kelly told me. So ? Please, tell me he will wake up...

-I'll tell you little by little if you want ? It's important to understand what I have to tell you.

-Sorry... I just want... You know... »

Walcott understood what Gabby had in her mind.

« As I said to Kelly, we ran some tests. We did a EEG to see his brain activity, we also did an MRI and a functional MRI. it allows us to know which parts of the brain are active or not in a patient. We performed the tests twice, once without stimuli, once with the stimuli to see if there was a difference, and compared with the last set of tests ».

Walcott stopped his explanations. Gabby and Kelly were nervous.

« Da plop ? »

All laughed, including the nurses who were still there.

« Andrew is asking if his fater will be wake up. ''Plop'' is to say ''opening the eyes''.

-Okay... To answer at this question buddy, it's a high possibility ».

Gabby couldn't prevent her from collapsing again. A nurse helped him sit on a chair.

« Are you sure ? I mean... Really sure ?

-It's not sure at 100%. We badly know the brain. Recently we found that after a brain dead, we can still have an electrical activity. Like a ''reset'' if you want.

-It's happening to Matt ?

-Matt was never brain dead.

-So what ? »

Walcott took a deep breath. He knew Gabby started to lose her patience.

« We tested his reflexes, and exposed him to some sensorial stimuli, touching all the senses. He responds very well to olfactory, gustatory and visual stimuli. He also responds to auditory stimuli on the left side but not on the right. He responds slightly to tactile stimuli, but responds well to pain.

-And the Glascow Scala ?

-He is at 7, 3 points higher than the last time. He is near the light coma. There is another scala which we never spoke, which remains controversial, but I like to use it. It is reserved for people in a coma.

-And ?

-And... if we add this scala to the Glasgow Scala, we have a 11 of 20. Like I said, he has some reflexes. AND, I'm sure in 100% that he can currently here us !

-This... This is true ?

-Yes, he can't hear a thing with his right hear, but with his left he can.

-And with that, you can say he will wake up ?

-Wait, I didn't say he will wake up, I said it's a high possibility he will wake up. It had been a year since he is in this coma, nothing is sure. I don't say he won't wake up, will run evrywhere jumping and screaming he is out of this coma, he might stay vegetable or have a locked-in syndrome. We don't know. We have to wait.

-If he wake up so...

-Yes. I don't know if this will reassure you, but... I'm confident. He was strong enough to survive these injuries, he survived when we unplugged the respirator. For me, he will wake up. It's not the doctor who speaks, but the man ».

Kelly and Gabby looked Walcott, speechless. This wasn't a possibility months ago, but Walcott said THAT thing.

« Da plop ?

-It's a high possibility buddy, dad might wake up !

-Da huh ! »

Andrew tended his arms to the bed.

« Da huh ?

-It means ''I want to hug dad''. It's an hug healer.

-A superpower ?

-Ah ! »

Kelly put Andrew again on Matt's arm, and suddently he climbed on his chest. But this time, he didn't hug him, he put his hand on Matt's cheeks.

 _I hear you Andrew, I hear you... I want to wake up too. To see you, to see Gabby, to see all of you. Finally... Hug you. Very tightly, like I missed you... Open your eyes, you moron !_

Suddently...

« Da plop ? Da plop ! »

Gabby stood up, Kelly sat up in a chair, ready to collapse, Walcott had his impassive face, nurses murmured... Andrew was looking his father with curious eyes, but was also excited.

« Matt, you opened your eyes ?! Matt ! »

Gabby collapsed, totaly crying, supported by the both nurses. Matt had opened his eyes, then closed them quickly. Walcott approached the bed softly, took again his penlight and made a quick exam.

« Matt ? You hear me ? »

 _Yes, I can hear you, but get out of my face, and this light too... Otherwise I can fed you that damn lamp !_

Matt struggled with the light, he tried to close his eyes, but had no chance with Walcott strengh. He took off the light.

« You can open your eyes ?

-Da plop ? »

All had a smile. Andrew was translating in his own language what the doctor was saying. That was pretty funny. But Matt did a great effort to open them. His vision was a blur, but he didn't care, he was there.

« Matt ? Matt ? Please, show me you are really here... »

She hoped with all her heart Matt was here. Back in here with her. With her, Andrew and Leslie.

« I have to put something in your eyes, it stings a little but you will see better after that ».

It was a ''deja-vu''. Same gesture by Walcott, same sensation by Matt, like the first time.

« Da bobo ?

-No Andrew, dad isn't in pain. It's to see you better.

-Da see ?

-Yeah ! »

Andrew was so much smart. Walcott was amazed.

« Can I test Matt ? Buddy, you might go on Kelly's knees please ?

-No ! Da huh !

-After the tests Andrew. We need to know if dad is okay.

-Ah... Ba, da plop... »

For Andrew, Matt opened his eyes, so he was good.

« Andrew ? Look to uncle Kelly. Dad need help, you see ? After help, you can hug dad okay ?

-Ah... Da bobo ?

-Yes, da bobo ».

Kelly could see his godson was disappointed. He took him in his arm, but instead of put him to face him, he put him to face the bed.

« Matt ? Blink one for yes, two for no. You hear me ? »

 _If I'm awake, it's because I can hear you..._

A wave of sighs was in the room. Matt blinked... Once. And Walcott seemed relieved too.

« Thank God...

-Do you remember why are you here ? »


	16. Holding you

**Hey readers! I still hope you're still here to read this fanfiction. It's not the last chapter, but the next one will be.**

 **ChefPopo: Je suis contente que ça te plaise cette histoire! Toutes les questions que tu te poses, les réponses sont dans ce chapitre (ou presque), donc lis-le et tu verras !**

 **This is a shot chapter (the shortest I wrote), but the end chapter will be the longest so dont worry!**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :)**

* * *

 _I may be remained in a coma for a year, but I remember what you told me, and also I remember what happened. Yes..._

A blink.

« Okay, I rephrase : you remember what I told you ? »

Again, a blink.

« And you remember what really happened ? You have memories about that ? »

Matt took his time to answer. But again, a blink.

« You mean... You remembered the assault ? » said Gabby.

 _The last flashback..._

A blink.

« Is it the second flashback you had ? »

 _Touché.I know what you are saying to yourself._

A blink. Walcott nodded.

« I presume... It was pretty violent ? »

 _Violent isn't the word to explain what I felt and what I saw._

A blink, then Matt closed his eyes three seconds and opened them.

« Violent isn't the word, so... Extreme ? »

 _We can say that... It's the closest word._

A blink.

« I have to test your muscles and movements okay ? Can you try to move yout head ?

 _Uh, doc ? I a little too much for me, I think..._

Matt frowned.

« You don't think you can do this ? Trust me. Try to move your head slowly up and down, then right and left ».

 _Well... If I'm in pain, it will be all your fault ! And when I will get better, I will kick your ass !_

Softly and slightly, Matt moved his head up and down. Walcott smiled, as well as Gabby and Kelly. Matt tried left and right, but had more difficultires. All could see frustration in his face.

« Don't worry, it's normal. Your muscles are a little atrophied and need therapy. Now, try to move your fingers, one by one ».

 _That, is how you torture me upon waking._

In his left hand, Matt moved all his fingers, then squeezed slightly his hand. He tried to up his arm, but this was too much for him. He closed his eyes, exhausted.

« Great, now your right arm ».

Matt took more time to do the same things with his right arm.

« It's great Matt, I'm proud of you. Now, can we try your legs ? »

 _Damn... I want you to stop this... I want to stay with my family, be quiet and alone with my family for a while..._

Matt sighed and closed his eyes. He was focused on one thing, but only his toes moved. Walcott saw some reflexes on his knees and ankles, but no more. He opened his eyes when he felt a hand in his shoulder.

« It's enough with your motricity ».

 _Thank God, finally..._

Matt closed his eyes and sighed.

« But it's not done young man ! I have to do some tests of your cerebral and verbal functions. For now, just cerebral okay ? You said you remembered what happened to you, and this moment when you woke up the last time, is that it ? »

 _Yeah, I ''said'' it. Is there a problem with that ?_

He blinked once, then frowned.

« Yeah, I know you have questions. You remember when I said you have amnesia ? »

 _Yeah, perfectly. It wasn't yesterday..._

A blink.

« It's still the case ? »

 _It's blurred... I don't remember everything, mais partially yes. Being in a coma doesn't say I don't have flashbacks..._

A slow blink.

« Uh... You mean you don't remember anything before the accident ? »

 _Wrong question ! Sorry... I have to be serious..._

Two blinks.

« You don't help me...

-Did you have other flashbacks ? »

It was Gabby who spoke.

 _Finally someone who understands me !_

A blink.

« So, not total amnesia anymore, but partial ? »

 _Touché !_

A blink.

« I already tested your senses before you opened your eyes. I presume you heard our conservation ? »

 _I heard you, loud and clear... Well, not really..._

A blink.

« Your senses are intact, just a hearing loss in your right hear. It's because of the damage on your temporal lobe. I thought that when the swelling went down the loss went away. I was wrong... »

 _As well as my memory !_

All could see Matt smile a little.

« I don't know what you are thinking about, but I hope you don't make jokes that just you can ''hear'' ! »

 _Sorry, but... Yes._

Matt blinked once, a huge smile in his face.

« Don't want to share ? »

 _What about no ? I want to keep my dignity for me._

Two blinks.

« Okay, well... I presume that your mouth and throat are completely dry. You want to try to drink ? It can help. And, in a year, you had plenty of time to heal ».

 _Drink... Something I didn't do since my admission..._

Matt blinked once again. Walcott took a cup, and filled with water, then took a straw. He tended the straw to Matt's mouth and stopped before his lips.

« One sip at the time, and slowly. Your body is no longer used to move, and this can be exhausting ».

Matt blinked once. A nurse straightened de bed, Walcott took the straw into Matt's mouth when he opened it. The first sip was painful, and he frowned. But the relieve after this, he purred. He took two other sips before being stopped by Walcott.

« If you drink too much, you might retch. Believe me. We will wait a few minutes. Can you try to speak ? Just a few simple word is sufficient ».

At the beginning, Matt opened his mouth but no sound came to his lips. Just a growl. But after a few minutes...

« Y-you... Pro-pro-m-mi-se-d... G-ga-b-by ».

He closed his eyes, and cried. Followed by Gabby some seconds later.

« Yes Matt, I promised ! »

She grabbed his left hand, and squeezed as strong as he could.

« Promised what ? Asked Kelly.

-I promised I'll be there when he'll wake up. When he woke up the second time, after the first check-up.

-Oh... »

Matt's look stopped on Kelly, and specificly on his knees. He smiled.

« D-da... Huh ? »

Andrew's face shone like a Christmas tree. He tended his arms and jumped into his godfather's knees.

« Da huh ! Da huh ! »

This made all laugh. Andrew had finally the hug he waited. Kelly helped Matt to up his arm to embrace for the first time his son. He cried some warm tears.

« Da no boo boo...

-N-no... D-da no boo b-boo.

-Da happy ?

-A-ah... »

Gabby and Kelly smiled. Matt and his son were speaking like nothing was happening. They understood each other.

 _Finally, I'm holding you in my arms... My son. You helped me to get out of this nightmare. Thank you..._


	17. I never left

**Okay readers, here is the last chapters of this story, much longer than usual, but I think he is great. I'm glad to have the idea to publish it in this site, and see if I'm a good writer. But now, it's the end of this fanfiction.**

 **Chefpopo: Je suis super contente de voir que tu as aimé le chapitre 16! J'espère avoir répondu à tes questions, et j'espère encore plus que tu vas a-do-rer celui-là!**

 **Justicerocks: thank you so much to follow me since the first chapter! And I'm glad (honestly) you accapted this challenge (write a fanfiction with me), even if you are busy.**

 **If you still want to follow me (all of you), I have another fanfiction, ''this thing that binds us'', co-written with Justicerocks. We've already done three chapters. It's the ''same beginning'' (end of season 3-beginning of season 4), but another story.**

 **But now, it's the end of this one, so I hope you will enjoy this last one!**

 **Bonne lecture readers :)**

* * *

11 days passed after Matt was finally out of the coma he was a prisoner. Every day he worked hard to regain strength. In fact, Matt wanted to be as ready as possible for his son's birthday five days later. He really wanted to stand up for this very special moment. Four days earlier, Matt had finally been able to hold Leslie in his arms without help. At first she had been crying but after some seconds, she had curled up in his arms and chest, and felt asleep. One by one, firefighters from the firehouse 51 came to see him, whether the old and new men. Everyone wanted to see Matt Casey alive, awake and smiling. Hermann was the first to crack and burst into tears: he knew Matt since he became a candidate and was assigned to the firehouse 51 with Kelly.

The doctors were optimistic about his recovering. They said he couldn't recover 100% of his preview capacities, but Matt still wanted to prove them wrong. And for now, he did it well. He recovered his strength much faster than doctors thought. The therapist had started to make him work his head, neck and arms while trying to remake him gain muscle tone in his legs. But that was a secret between doctors, nurses and Matt. Indeed, he practiced most of the day, whether with Gabby, Kelly or his children or with the therapist. But with the therapist he worked his legs. Most of the time he was tired, but he didn't care. He had slept for a year, then it was enough to keep a few days without sleep. Gabby and Kelly had noticed he didn't sleep much, and when they asked the doctors, nurses or Matt what happened, they all said it was because he had nightmares or he had flashbacks, which was not quite true, but not wrong either. The little time he slept, some portions of his memory returned to him. But in fact, he spent most of the night working his legs in bed. Once, he tried to stand without help and without nets. The doctors had found him crawling into the hallway to get help and get back to bed. It was at that point that the staff had realized that Matt wanted to stand up for the birthday of Andrew, to surprise him. And this staff helped him as he could, keeping the secret, and the night guard nurses were taking him for a walk in the hallways with the wheelchair. At first he was just inside, then after three days, he began to want to stand behind the chair, as if to make it a walker. The first days were difficult because he was able to make only a few steps. Then after many therapy sessions, his walks became longer and longer, even if there was someone close to hold it. In fact, his balance was very messed up: his right side was much weak than the left side, and therefore required more care and attention.

The eve of the anniversary, Walcott had allowed Matt to leave -finally- the hospital and go home. Matt was surprised not to return to the apartment in which he and Kelly were living, but in a nice house in uptown Chicago. With the help of a few close friends and Hermann's bar, Kelly and Gabby had managed to buy this house for the three friends and the children, and make all the decoration. The room of Matt and Gabby were on the mainfloor, so Matt couldn't go tuck the kids, and this broke her heart. Matt was sad because of this, because he knew he still had to keep his secret one day, but he would also have trouble doing it. Climbing stairs, he had not done this in rehabilitation.

After a short night the long awaited day arrived... Matt had started preparing himself without using his legs (not to arouse Gabby's suspicion if she woke up), made breakfast for all (at least coffee), and left a note on the table saying he was in rehabilitation much of the day but he would return for the anniversary. Arrived in therapy room, Walcott was waiting, as the therapist and the nurse who took care of him every day when he was in a coma.

"So champion, ready to meet the challenge?

-More than ever! I want to succeed. But I have one or two requests. I need help with this, I can't do it myself.

-Tell us".

Walcott sketched a slight smile.

"As you know, tonight is the birthday of my son and... I need help... To stand up without help, and... I wanted to know if it was possible to practice climbing stairs...

-This early? Matt you know very well that this is not possible. This is only sixteen days that you came out of the coma. A year coma! I'm not sure you can successfully that.

-If you don't want to help me, I will do this by myself".

Matt seemed a little angry, but understood the warnings of Walcott. He didn't want him hurt, trying to impress Gabby or Andrew, or Kelly. Walcott sighed, as the therapist.

"I have never seen a patient so stubborn...

-I'll take that as a compliment!

-Matt, you must be careful. This is not a competition, I think your family will understand that you can't walk for now.

-I don't do this for... Listen I'm doing this for Andrew. He helped me to get out of this damn coma and I wouldn't want him walking before me. I know it's selfish, but it's a father who have to learn how to walk to his son, not the opposite. I want to walk, to teach him how to do it".

Matt was determined. With or without help, he will relearn walking, and as quickly as possible.

"Okay... You are so obstinate... We have to help you.

-If I understand correctly, the therapist began, you want in the space of few hours... I do a miracle and I make you walk without assistance?

-Exactly! I don't ask a miracle, I just ask to stand up without help. And I also want some help with something else. Much more personal this time.

-We listen".

* * *

 **Almost time for lunch...**

"Well done Matt! Come on, one more step and we'll go eat! "

Matt suffered a lot. He was desperate to walk, but that was much more exhausting than he would have imagined. He was not screaming in pain, but this exhaustion began to weigh on her trembling legs.

"Come on Matt, one last step..."

He took two minutes to make this step the therapist wanted. Then he collapsed in the chair, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily.

"Hello?"

Walcott and the therapist, Dr. Sevanah turned.

"Gabby?

-I came to bring lunch.

-Gabby, You should not be here, you have to prepare the house for Andrew.

-Kelly and the others are doing this, so I can stay all afternoon with you if...

-No!"Matt interrupted.

Gabby had jumped because of this sudden response. Matt sighed.

"I... I do not want you to see me trying to drag me. I don't want you to suffer again.

-I'll teach you to walk, as we will learn it to our children Matt. I can endure that, we can endure that.

-And I don't want you to. Please leave".

Gabby had tears in her eyes, she put lunch on the table and ran. Matt looked down.

"It was useless to do that Matt.

-I know ... I think she might forgive me tonight".

Walcott and Sevanah nodded.

"We're going to eat ? We take one hour to rest a bit and we go back?

-Yeah. And this time ... I will succeed!"

The three men smiled and left the room to go outside.

* * *

 **Almost 4PM...**

Matt arrived on the doorstep in his wheelchair and opened the door. Everyone, which meant, firefighters, including Kelly and Gabby looked at him askance. Gabby had told them what had happened at the end of his morning therapy, and this had deeply shocked them. He dragged himself into the room, Kelly followed him.

"Why?"

Matt turned.

"Why what?

-Why you were so obnoxious with her? We try to help you as you can, but you reject us now! Why?

-Because... Oh shit! I'll tell you".

Matt walked to the bathroom of the bedroom and turned again. Kelly followed him with a glare in his eyes.

"Listen. I know you'll think I'm crazy...

-It's already happening Matt.

-Right. But what is happening..."

Matt explained the whole story, from A to Z.

"Matt, why didn't you ask me to help? I could help you, you know!

-You might have just told Gabby!

-Hey! Give me some credit! When Shay came to help you in this jewelery to choose this ring, I was fully aware. I said nothing, either to you or Gabby. I was suspicious?

-...No.

-It's exactly what Gabby told me too. So give me some...

-Respect?

-This is not the word I'm looking for, but we will say that.

-I have to take a shower to wash, and get ready for the party. You could try to distract the others? Discreetly?

-Matt... I can be discreet.

-What? Are you kidding me?

-Okay, wash yourself. I take care of the rest.

-Thank you. You're a real brother, you know that?

-Matt, I will always be there for you. Always".

The brothers exchanged a look that told so much. They could understand each other without speaking. Kelly slapped Matt's shoulder and left the bathroom. Arrived in the bedroom he took a deep breath and took his burial head. He joined the others.

" So? You know what is happening?

-He... He didn't want to talk to me. He just said he was taking a shower and getting ready.

-Matt... Matt is not the same since his awakening. He no longer sleeps, he hardly speaks... It is harmful to Andrew and Leslie. This can not continue. I endured beating, cashed for over a year, hoping that I will find him again and that he would return to this Matt I've always known, but Matt died. He died in the apartment, when I found him in..."

Kelly forced himself to say nothing, while comforting her. He wanted so much to tell him what had Matt in the head. But it was the surprise of Matt after all. You should not spoil it.

"Da boo boo?"

All eyes turned to Andrew.

"Not really buddy. Dad is just... not himself.

-So... Da ty?

-We will say that".

Gabby forced a smile. It was the anniversary of his son. She had no right to spoil this party with her moods.

"I'll try to talk to him again. He just needed a shower I think. His therapy was maybe a little too... intense. Who knows, we were not there.

-You... You may be right Kelly. When I came to therapy to eat with him, he was drenched in sweat in the chair. I'll talk to him, I may have been a little too hard on him.

-No Gabby. I'm taking care of it. You, you bother Andrew. It's his birthday.".

Gabby seemed lost, but the determined look of Kelly made her give up.

"Well... All right.

-I'm sure it's just the therapy who spoke this afternoon. He should get better".

Kelly turned and walked back into the bedroom. The water no longer flowed, it was a good sign. He saw traces of water on the groung, indicating that Matt had come to seek something in the cabinet. He made his way into the bathroom.

"What... Matt?"

Matt jumped and faced Kelly.

"You scared me!

-Sorry, I'm... Wow, I...

-Have no words?

-Yes! Well... I... I'm lost now...

-It's Andrew's birthday, so we need to dress for this right?

-You know, but this is not what I mean.

-Me too, I know. Could you bring me something?

-What?"

Matt explained one last thing, explaining what he expected Kelly.

"The doctors helped you for this?

-Yes. I asked them this morning for help with that. Nurses in ICU asked their husbands if it was possible. In fact, Sarah's husband, my nurse, works in this branch I was looking for, then it has been rapid. We just have to wait.

-Andrew is going to be the happiest children tonight!

-It's his first birthday! It makes sense to put the dishes in the large".

The two friends heard a knock on the door.

"Ah! The gift arrived! "

Kelly and Matt laughed quietly in the bedroom.

* * *

 **On the main room...**

Gabby and the others heard knocking on door. Gabby frowned and walked to the front door, wondering who it could be. All the guests had arrived: Antonio and children, Christie and Violet, grandparents and all the firefighters were there with their children. She opened the door and saw a huge package at the door, with no one to accompany him. The package was covered with paper with images of firefighters, and above, there was the name of his son.

"Guys? You know what is that? "

All firefighters came and stir head as if to say no. Gabby shrugged and firefighters helped him put the gift in the room. It was relatively heavy. All were back in the room and awaited the return of Kelly and the arrival of Matt.

"It might be time to get out the surprise, don't you think?

-You... Could you go ahead and prepare everything? Please?

-All What you want! You sure you don't need help?

-No. Well I think. I trained all day for this, so... We'll see!

-Don't push yourself Matt. You go out a year coma, and you don't have walked since the assault. It normally takes much, much longer to walk again.

-I know.

-Right, I'll prepare your coming!"

Again, the two brothers exchanged a look full of fraternity. Kelly left the room and joined the group. He had again his sad head.

"He will not come, right?"

Gabby cried in front of all the guests. Kelly remained impassive, when suddenly the door of the bedroom opened. All looked, including Gabby. Now they all looked with a head... Kelly wanted to take a photo at that moment. They were all there, the glance towards the bedroom, mouth wide open but completely unable to speak. The children were silent and moved over either. In the distance, on the threshold of the room, stood Matt, a big smile, standing. He stood to the walls, but he was there! Standing up!

 _Oh... Oh my God... Matt..._ Thought Gabby.

It was a shock for everyone, all remained petrified like statues. Matt joined the group of friends and went straight, proud and with a smile. Gabby watched him from head to toe. He wore the suit he wore during their first face to face at that party at her cousin for Christmas. The same black smoking, the same white shirt, the same tie, the same hair, the same eyes...

"Matt..."

He smiled. He knew what Gabby's eyes meant.

"You came back... "

Gabby had tears in her eyes, and couldn't stop the tears streaming down her cheeks anymore.

"I never left".

Gabby collapsed in Matt's arms. She trembled.

"Ma boo boo?

-No Andrew. Mom is happy. Dad is back!

-Da Back! Ma happy!

-Yes buddy!"

Andrew gesticulating in all directions and crawled toward both of his parents. He grabbed their legs and hoisted himself up by holding their pants.

"Huh!"

But when he tended his hands to their faces, he collapsed on the ground, on his ass. Gabby laughed, like all guests, and Matt stooped to take Andrew.

"Dad is here now. He will never leave you".

Gabby walked over to where Andrew was standing when he played to take Leslie in his arms and joined Matt and their son. And together, they made a huge hug. Soon, Kelly joined them, then Christie and Antonio, Hermann and Cindy and the entire family of 51. The family was finally together.

"By the way Matt... This gift at the door... You know what is it?"

All interrupted the hug and looked at Matt. He smiled slightly.

"It's my gift. To be back among you, and also for Andrew. Walcott, Savanah and Sarah helped me this morning for this gift".

Gabby turned his head to Andrew, still in his father's arms.

"Andrew, you want the cake or dad's gift?

-Da Gif!"

All let out a smile while Matt headed for the big package.

"Dad removes the paper and opens it for you?

Ah!"

Matt gently removed the wrapping paper of firefighters, and opened the package. Gabby glanced inside.

"Matt... you shouldn't have...

-I didn't do anything, I just took command for tonight!

-How...?

-Sarah's husband works in a company. In fact he leads this company. So he put all his workers to do this work!

-My God, it's... It's...

-Gorgeous ?

-Matt!"

The firefighters pulled the object that was in the package. It was a large painted wooden fire truck, still to climb, but that was to serve as a game-bed for Andrew. Gabby jumped into Matt's arms, who felt backward to the ground.

"Matt Oh I'm sorry, I...

-It's nothing Gabby, I didn't get hurt. Don't worry".

Gabby helped Matt to sit.

"Maybe... I will be better here than standing up".

Gabby frowned, Kelly did the same, as all the guests in the room. Matt took a deep breath and took Gabby's hand.

"Gabby ... You are the strongest, single-minded woman I've ever known. I'm a lucky man having you in my life. You saved my life, and you gave me the two most amazing and beautiful children in this world. I want to make sure we'll be together forever now".

He went to one knee and took something from his pocket. Gabby put her hands over her mouth.

"Would you do me the honor to marry me?"

Gabby, with tears in her eyes, remembered that moment. That moment before losing her best friend. That moment he had made his proposal the same day, with almost the same words. She then remembered that it was this ring. This same ring Leslie Shay had advised to Matt. This same ring she had worn after his second proposal but had left when they broke up. This was the thing that she would never have thought revive. The only gift she could have today. She collapsed on the floor and hugged the man she loved.

"Yes Matt! Yes, yes yes! I want to marry you!"

They kissed passionately, while around them, their families applauded and cried. The children jumped for joy, Andrew was on his members and rejoined his parents again. Kelly brought Leslie and put her in Gabby's arm. Matt was crying. And the others watched how the family was finally reunited, as a familly for the first time in over a year.

For Matt, this was the most important moment of his life. Finally found his family again, the woman he loved and the children he always hoped but he had never had. They were his new drugs, his new sunlights. They were just his little miracles.


End file.
